


What The Future Holds

by dietcokeenthusiast



Series: Caminoka Chronicles [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Some angst, Suggestive Themes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietcokeenthusiast/pseuds/dietcokeenthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fighting ends, and Hinoka's new title creates new complications for them, Camilla looks to show just how much Hinoka has come to mean to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reminiscing

Camilla blinked the sleep from her eyes, groaning as she stretched her arms out. She patted the empty spot on the bed next to her, and frowned. Even though she knew there would be no one there, there was always that one small hope that maybe if she wished hard enough, she’d be there beside her and not miles away. She might be on her way now, but the wait was agonizing.

Settling for the next best thing, Camilla held the end of the white scarf she had wrapped around her body to her face, closed her eyes, and inhaled deeply. Even three weeks after she had left, it still held her scent; clean and mild, like a meadow in Hoshido.

\--

Camilla tilted Hinoka’s head up, kissing her softly on the mouth. “Congratulations on your new promotion, my sweet Hinoka,” she smiled. “General of the Royal Hoshidan Army… what a lovely general you’ll be, too.”

Hinoka grinned. “I can’t believe it! My brother’s actually trusting me with his entire army. I have the chance to keep so many people safe.”

“That’s wonderful,” Camilla murmured, kissing her once again. Hinoka’s lips were always so inviting. “You’ll do your family and country proud.”

A moment of silence between the couple passed. “There’s just… well there’s one problem,”

“Oh?” Concern started to bubble in Camilla’s chest.

Hinoka cast her gaze downward. “If I’m going to serve as general I may not be able to come here as freely anymore. They’ll need me in the capital, and I know your family needs you here.”

Camilla nodded, a sour feeling taking root in her stomach. Of course Hinoka wouldn’t have the same time for her with her new responsibilities. As selfish as it was, she dreaded not being closer to Hinoka. She looked away. “I understand, my dear. I’m still happy for your opportunity.”

“We’ll still see each other, you know,” Hinoka tried to reassure her. “Just… less often.”

Camilla nodded, still unable to meet Hinoka’s gaze.

Then, she felt a hand on her cheek. “Hey,”

Camilla glanced up to see Hinoka’s outstretched arm holding her pristine white scarf. “Here.”

“Darling, this is your scarf. I’ve only ever seen you without it during our alone time.”

“I know. I want you to have it.”

Camilla hesitated. “Are you certain?”

“I am,” Hinoka smiled. “I thought, well, maybe if you get lonely, you can wear it and think of me?”

“I always think of you,” Camilla chuckled, running her fingers over the fabric. “Thank you, darling. I’ll treasure it.”

\--

Camilla grinned as she continued to breathe in the scent. Not that long ago, she would have considered such infatuation beneath her. She was Princess Camilla, second in line to the throne of Nohr. On the battlefield there were few who could match her skill, or her viciousness. Off the battlefield, suitors begged for the opportunity to prove themselves worthy of her. She would have any man or woman she desired, and did so only on her terms. She doted on her family, but there was no foe or lover deserving of her attention or care.

Then _she_ happened.

\--

“What was that, dear?” Camilla narrowed her eyes.

“I said that _my_ sister doesn’t need you,” Hinoka spat. Her eyes practically sparkled with anger and determination. “She called for her big sister to help her with something. If she wanted some… witch… that happened to be related to the man who kidnapped her, she could ask for it.”

Camilla laughed humorlessly. “Oh my, such a fiery spirit on this one. You seem very certain she couldn’t mean the sister who helped raise her, care for her, and who actually could protect her.”

“Shut up, Nohrian scum!” Hinoka had stepped in front of her now, hands balled into fists. Camilla took notice of how the muscles bulged in her arm. She might be impudent, but she did take care of herself. “Corrin might not want us to fight, but that doesn’t mean I have to put up with your insults!”

“You know,” Camilla grinned, “your face turns the loveliest shade of red when you get angry. It’s very cute.”

“I-I’m serious!” Hinoka barked. Camilla caught a glimpse of Hinoka’s eyes scanning up and down her body, as if to size her up. “It ends now!”

“Very well, but I have a question,” Camilla smirked. “Do you always have such trouble making eye contact with everyone you threaten?”

“W-what?”

“Well dear, it seems like you were declaring to my breasts that you were serious, and to my thighs that this ended now. Were you admiring my fashion sense, or something else?”

“I-I-I n-never!” Hinoka stammered, her face getting more and more adorably red. “D-don’t think you can t-turn this around on me with y-your… ridiculous accusations!”

Camilla tilted her head. “Oh darling, it’s only natural for such a strong, pretty woman like yourself to appreciate me like that.”

“Y-you… argh!”

Camilla laughed as Hinoka turned away, embarrassed, and stomped off towards Corrin’s quarters. She needed to learn her place, to be certain, but there was something rather alluring about her, whether it was her strength, her determination, or that lovely red hair of hers…

Camilla shook her head. She was not going to let her would-be replacement make a fool of her like that.

\--

Camilla fastened the last of her garters to her stockings, and checked the lacing on her corset. _Perfect_. Camilla always took pride in her appearance, but especially wanted to look her best today. She took a few moments to scan her armoire, ultimately deciding on a simple, purple dress with gold detailing. Slipping it on over her head, Camilla smiled at how it flattered her figure. The outfit was missing something, though. Looking through her collection of scarves, she came across a silk, deep purple shawl.

Her favorite present.

\--

“Ugh!” Hinoka slammed her hand on the table in frustration. “How do you even have the patience for this?”

Camilla leaned over to take a look at Hinoka’s work. It was… better. No, her sewing still didn’t approach anything resembling objectively good despite the past two weeks she spent learning, but there was some improvement. “Well, it’s not all bad. Your stitching is starting to get straighter. You only got a little bit of blood on the fabric too.” Camilla grabbed Hinoka’s hand, examining her fingertips for pinpricks. She absentmindedly stroked Hinoka’s wrist for a few moments before catching herself.

“Oh, um, thanks,” Hinoka replied. “You must have a lot of patience to deal with a student like me.”

“As I said, my dear,” Camilla smiled, “we may not have had the best start, but I’ve come to appreciate how devoted of a sister you are to Corrin. How strong you became just to protect her.  I really do want to be friends, and hoped if I shared something I enjoy with you, that would let us get closer.”

Hinoka smiled back, and blushed slightly. She was so cute when she blushed. “I’d like that. I’ll keep trying then.”

Camilla squeezed her hand. “Wonderful. I can’t wait to see what you end up making.”

\--

Camilla brushed the tangles out of her hair, which was no simple task given how thick her hair grew. When she was satisfied with how her tresses looked, she placed her tiara on top of her head. She gave her makeup one last check in the mirror, and was satisfied with how she looked. Today was going to be perfect.

As she started to the door, though, she froze. She had almost forgotten the most important touch. Returning to her vanity, she grabbed her bottle of perfume. Dabbing a little bit behind each ear, the scent of roses filled her nostrils. _Now_ she was ready.

\--

“You know, I’m not even certain I’d want to keep my royal title when this is all through.”

Hinoka blinked. “Really?”

Camilla smiled sadly. “There’s been so much suffering cause by the fighting. So many sick and injured, children without homes... politics and court intrigue just seem so trivial in that light, wouldn’t you agree?”

“I guess so,” Hinoka replied. “Couldn’t you do more for the people with a royal title?”

Camilla raised an eyebrow. “Is my dear Hinoka aspiring to the throne?”

“Hardly! I’m a fighter, not a leader. Our big brother has that handled. What I mean is that maybe you could help more people, or protect them if you kept your title.”

“It’s worth considering. It might just be I’ve lost my taste for any royal affairs. My interest there stops with my family.”

“I can respect that.”

Camilla loved taking the night watch with Hinoka. The two of them could cover nearly the entire castle quickly with their steeds, leaving plenty of time for the two of them to sit along the wall and talk. Tonight was especially nice; there wasn’t a cloud in the sky, allowing the pair to get a full view of the stars. They would need to make their rounds at least every hour, but that still left plenty of time for her to watch the sky with her friend.

That was all they were, after all.

Camilla leaned back against the wall. The cool night air felt good against her skin, and the way the moonlight hit the castle was at once haunting and beautiful. Even if she had fallen quiet, Hinoka’s presence next to her was welcome.

Then, Camilla felt Hinoka’s lips against her own, and stiffened. The kiss was panicked, sloppy and Hinoka’s hand on her shoulder was shaky. It was the kind of kiss that was awkward even by the standards of first kisses.

Yet there was still the sensation of tightness in Camilla’s chest, a tingling in the pit of her stomach, and a voice in the back of her head that cried out _finally_.

A long silence passed once Hinoka had broken away. Camilla touched her fingers to her lips, while Hinoka stared out into the courtyard, not once making eye contact with her.

“I-I’m sorry,” she murmured. “That w-was i-i-improper of me. I… I promise it won’t h-happen again. I c-can’t believ-“

Camilla silenced Hinoka with a kiss of her own, draping her arms around Hinoka’s neck. Camilla delighted in how warm Hinoka’s body felt against her own, and let a small moan escape as Hinoka moved her lips in time with her own. She felt Hinoka’s fingers along the side of her waist, pulling her closer into the kiss. Camilla squealed when she felt Hinoka’s tongue brush against her lips, parting them to allow Hinoka in.

Camilla giggled once they finally broke apart, stroking Hinoka’s hair. “My sweet Hinoka, what took you so long?”

Hinoka leaned against Camilla. “I-I was scared. I didn’t want to risk our friendship if you didn’t feel the same.”

“But I do,” Camilla grinned, pulling her closer. ”When a princess is as beautiful as you are, it’d be impossible for me not to return your feelings.”

“T-t-thanks,” Hinoka murmured, snuggling up against Camilla. The next few moments, Camilla quietly enjoyed the feeling of Hinoka’s skin, the warmth of her body, and the rhythm of her breathing. She still felt drunk on the rush of their first kiss, and had no intentions of sobering up any time soon.

“Camilla?” Hinoka asked, nuzzling into her neck.

“Yes, my darling?”

“Y-you smell really nice…”

Camilla giggled. “My princess has taken a liking to my perfume, then?”

“You could say that…” Hinoka murmured, inhaling deeply.

“Then I’ll have to wear it more often for her,” Camilla chirped, kissing Hinoka on the forehead.

“You’d do that for me?”

“Of course, darling,” she smiled. “Now, if it pleases you, I think we can indulge in a few more kisses before our next rounds.”

Camilla barely finished when she felt Hinoka’s lips against hers again.

\--

Camilla smiled and wandered down the stairs. Though she still took pleasure in how smitten her lover was with her, she found herself in the same position. She not only craved her touch, but her presence. Camilla wanted her around at all times, wanted to take care of her, and to make sure that she could never forget just how much affection Camilla had for her.

Even “affection” wasn’t enough to describe her feelings. She had become far more than a crush, or someone she merely liked. Camilla was completely in love with Hinoka, and it was time that she let her know.


	2. A Perfect Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camilla tries to make sure her plans for her reunion with Hinoka goes smoothly. When things don't turn out as expected, she realizes that confessing one's feelings doesn't need to be perfect.

“Elise, darling, would you pass me the cake pan?”

“Of course, big sister!” Elise chirped, handing it to her. “This is going to be so yummy! Lady Hinoka won’t even know what hit her!”

Camilla smiled. She had received word that Hinoka would arrive this evening, and was nearly delirious with anticipation. The only thing now was to ensure that everything she had planned went off perfectly.

“Now Elise, when you’re making a cake like this, you want to make sure you’re scraping as much of the batter as you can into the pan,” she instructed as she demonstrated for her. “You can actually leave a great deal behind if you’re just pouring it into the cake pan.”

“But what if I want there to be a lot left? Licking the bowl is my favorite part of making a cake!”

Camilla chuckled. “I enjoy it as well, but when you’re making it for someone special, you want it to be the best it can be, yes? Besides,” she handed the bowl to Elise, “there’s always something left over.”

“Yay!” Elise cheered, sticking her fingers in to scrape off the batter. “Lady Hinoka must be _really_ special then, huh?””

“Very much so,” Camilla replied, putting the cake into the oven. “I’m not certain what I’d ever do without her.”

“I like her,” Elise chirped between mouthfuls of chocolate batter. “You’re happier when she’s around, and that makes me happy. You’re such a good couple! I sure hope I find someone that nice someday...”

Camilla giggled, and wiped some of the batter off of Elise’s cheek. “You will, darling. You’re simply too sweet not to, little sister. Look at how much help you were to me today!”

“Aww, thank you!” Elise threw her arms around Camilla, hugging her close. “You have to tell me everything when you’re done! Especially how much she liked the cake.”

“Of course. I won’t spare a single detail.”

Well, maybe a few.

\--

It was sunset when Camilla heard the sound of hooves in the courtyard. Rushing to her window, her heart sang at the sight before her. That bright red hair, the pretty face, that brilliant new armor she was wearing. Her sweet Hinoka had finally come back to her.

Camilla started for the door before briefly remembering something. She grabbed it from atop her, slipping it into her dress. She hummed to herself as she hurried out of her chambers, nearly leaping down the stairs.

When she finally reached the stairs descending to the courtyard, Hinoka was completely engrossed in looking after her steed, getting him set up in the stables. Camilla grinned. This would be a perfect opportunity for a surprise.

Moving very slowly to avoid any sound that could give her away, Camilla made her way over to just behind Hinoka, who was still busy attending to her horse. Suppressing a giggle, she tapped Hinoka on the shoulder. The moment Hinoka turned around, Camilla kissed her. Her tongue practically forced its way into Hinoka’s mouth, desperate to remind herself how she tasted. Hinoka returned the kiss with matching passion, hands gripping Camilla roughly by the waist to yank her closer. Camilla’s lungs burned for air, but she wasn’t ready to pull back yet. She needed Hinoka to feel every bit of her longing. She needed to remind herself that this wasn’t a dream, and that Hinoka was here in front of her.

Breaking away some time later, Camilla kissed the top of Hinoka’s head, holding her close in her arms. She embraced her as if they had been apart for three years rather than three weeks. Camilla chuckled softly as she felt her nuzzle against her, sliding a hand up Hinoka’s neck to press her against her chest. The sensation of Hinoka’s breath tickled her.

“Camilla,” Hinoka murmured, voice muffled against her, “you have no idea how much I’ve missed you. I’d taken seeing you so often for granted.”

“I missed you as well, my princess,” Camilla replied softly, stroking Hinoka’s hair. She must have had it cut recently. It was ever so slightly shorter than the last time they met.

“I spent _days_ arguing with Ryoma not to make this some official visit with my guard. With the war over, there’s no reason I can’t come alone.” Camilla felt Hinoka smile against her skin. “I think he agreed just because he knew I wasn’t going to leave him alone about it.”

Camilla giggled. “Determined as always, my sweet Hinoka. Now then,” Camilla’s voice lowered. “If we’re alone, perhaps you could show me how much you really missed me?”

Hinoka glanced up to flash Camilla a grin before planting a wet, desperate kiss against Camilla’s neck. Then another. Camilla moaned as she felt strong hands on her waist guiding her back to the wall, only leaving her sides to pin her wrists against the wall. Hinoka kissed upward to the sensitive spot just beneath her chin, teasing with her tongue for a moment before giving her another needy, passionate kiss.

Camilla moaned and squealed in delight, straining against Hinoka’s grip. Hinoka refused to let up no matter how loud or wanton Camilla’s cries became. Just the way she liked it. “Oh! My princess is good, isn’t she?”

Hinoka pulled back to smirk at Camilla before leaning in to whisper in her ear. The heat from her breath matched the warm sensation growing in Camilla’s core. “I’ll show you just how good I am when I’m fu-“

“Ahem.”

In the span of about two seconds, Hinoka had completely let go of Camilla, and was standing beside her, back to the wall. Her face was practically glowing red.

“K-k-king Xander!” Hinoka stammered, bowing shakily. “I, um, well, I didn’t expect you to be h-here. P-princess Camilla and I were j-jus-“

“Please, no need explain, Lady Hinoka,” Xander interrupted, trying his best not to make eye contact with either of the women. “While I understand this was a personal visit, I felt it only proper to greet you myself as our guest. I... see my sister has already done that.”

Camilla smiled sheepishly. “Of course, my dear brother. I was simply providing Lady Hinoka with our hospitality.”

“Evidently,” Xander sighed. “Maybe in the future you might choose a more, erm, private location to demonstrate?”

“Of course. Forgive our brazenness.”

Hinoka nodded quickly. “Y-yeah, w-w-we’re sorry.”

A thin smile crossed Xander’s lips. “I suppose I should leave you both to your reunion. It’s good to see you again, Lady Hinoka. I hope our next meeting will be a bit less… awkward.”

Hinoka bowed again. “M-me too.”

An awkward silence passed as Xander walked away. While it wasn’t the first time Xander had “interrupted” her, it still tended to be a bit of a mood killer. Especially since Hinoka still looked like she had just seen a ghost.

“So, my darling, you must be quite hungry after your journey,” Camilla smiled as she stroked Hinoka’s arm. “Would you perhaps like some dinner?”

“Y-yeah. Dinner sounds really good about now.”

Camilla smiled, and grabbed on to Hinoka’s hand. “Wonderful.”

\--

“How is it, dear?”

Camilla could immediately tell the smile was forced. “It’s good! The charring adds… character,” Hinoka replied unconvincingly.

Camilla sighed. “I overcooked it, didn’t I?” The very idea of it was absurd; Hinoka enjoyed her steak grilled very lightly, just as Camilla did. How could she have possibly made that mistake?

“Perhaps a little bit? It’s still so tasty, though!”

“Hinoka, my dear, there’s no need to pretend. I know that my cooking was very poor tonight.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself,” Hinoka reassured her. “Your cooking is always so good, and this wasn’t _that_ bad. Everyone has an off night sometimes.”

“An off night?” Camilla chuckled humorlessly. “My dear, the potatoes were raw, I had forgotten to put any vegetables other than lettuce in the salad, and I dropped the wine. This qualifies as far more than a simple off night. I don’t know what’s the matter with me.”

“Hey,” Hinoka grabbed on to Camilla’s wrist, planting a small kiss on her hand. “The food’s not the most important thing. It’s that I get to sit across from you once again.”

Camilla smiled, and even felt the slightest hint of a blush rising to her cheeks. “You’re very sweet to say so, my dear. That’s why I… feel such affection for you.” _Not yet. Not after such a disastrous meal. It needed to be perfect_.

Hinoka kissed Camilla’s hand once again. “Me too.”

“So, if my princess will allow me to make it up to her, I have one more thing left. Elise helped me to make it, so I can promise you that it will be much better.”

“Of course!” Hinoka chirped, sitting up in her seat. “I can’t wait to try it.”

“Wonderful! Just a moment, darling.”

Camilla headed back into the kitchen, muttering a curse under her breath when she was certain the door was closed. From Xander interrupting their reunion, to the ruined dinner, nothing seemed like it was going right.

Taking one look at the cake though, and how perfectly it had been decorated, Camilla knew that hope was not lost yet. Taking a deep breath, she lifted up the cake, and carried it out of the kitchen. As she approached Hinoka, she saw her eyes widen. Surely, this would help make up for the rough start their night had.

Then there was a snapping sound as the heel on Camilla’s shoe broke off.

The next events seemed to be happening in slow motion. Camilla’s foot twisted, with her weight landing on her ankle. As she struggled unsuccessfully to maintain her balance, the cake that she had made slipped out of her hand and was heading straight for Hinoka. Camilla’s leg completely gave way as she fell to the ground right on her bottom. She winced at the stinging pain in her ankle, hands moving to clutch it. As she looked up, Camilla watched in horror as the cake fell right on Hinoka’s lap. In her general’s uniform. Frosting sprayed the table like shrapnel, and Camilla could do nothing but avert her eyes from the terrible scene.

Time returned to its normal flow as Hinoka sprung up out of her chair, quickly brushing the bulk of the cake off of her uniform before rushing over to Camilla. “C-Camilla! Are you hurt?”

Camilla grimaced. “I’m fine, darling. I’ve just twisted my ankle. I’m so, so sorry... Please, go get yourself cleaned up, I’ll be fi-“

“I’m not going, _we’re_ going.” Hinoka hooked her arms underneath Camilla’s legs and back, picking her up easily. She held her at just enough of a distance to prevent cake from getting on her dress. “Getting cleaned up can wait until after I look after you.”

“Really, my dear, I’ll be fine. I’ve had worse injuries before, and your armor will be ruined if you don’t get it cleaned soon.”

Hinoka shook her head, and glanced down at her. “I don’t care about my armor. I need to make sure you’re okay, Camilla. Please.”

Camilla opened her mouth and stopped herself. Hinoka wasn’t going to be convinced, and her darling being so protective of her made her feel… special. A thin smile crossed her lips. “Very well then, my sweet Hinoka.”

With that, Hinoka whisked Camilla off to her chambers.

\--

A giggle escaped Camilla’s lips despite her best efforts to suppress it. “That tickles, dear.”

“Sorry! I’m trying not to,” Hinoka replied as she continued to massage Camilla’s injured foot. “I just want to be gentle in case I hurt it worse.”

 “It’s okay, dear. You can be a little bit firmer.” When Hinoka finally found the right amount of pressure, Camilla laid back onto her bed, revelling in the attention. “Ah, that’s perfect,” she purred.

“It’s helping then?”

“Well, I’m not certain, but it feels quite lovely.”

Hinoka smiled. “Good!”

Then came a sudden squeeze. “Ah!” Camilla cried out. “Too firm now, dear.”

“S-sorry!” Hinoka blushed as she let go. Camilla thought for a moment how she would love to kiss those reddened cheeks, but didn’t want to interrupt the affection Hinoka was paying to her. “I don’t think I’m very good at this.”

Camilla chuckled. “It’s fine. I simply appreciate that you’ve tried so hard to make me feel better.”

“Feel better, hm?” Hinoka raised an eyebrow.” How about this, then?” Hinoka leaned in to kiss along the side of Camilla’s foot up to her ankle, the dragging of her lips agonizingly slow. By the time she got to Camilla’s calf, the sensation was almost enough for her to forget that she had ever twisted her ankle. She let out a soft moan as she savored the feeling of Hinoka’s hot breath and wet tongue through her stockings. The warmth in her core continued to build, and was indeed a welcome distraction. Camilla gasped as Hinoka finally finished with a kiss to the back of her knee, tongue ever so briefly slipping across the sensitive skin.

“Mmm… that feels much better,” Camilla murmured, eyes half-lidded.

Hinoka just kept smiling in response, sitting down on the bed next to Camilla and stroking her legs. Though the sensation of Hinoka’s fingertips excited Camilla, her delight peaking as Hinoka reached the top of her thighs before returning back to her feet, what truly caught her attention was Hinoka’s eyes. They were always so beautiful, but tonight there were filled with nothing but tenderness and adoration. The way she looked at Camilla made her cheeks flush and her chest feel tight.

 As certain as she had been that the opportunity had been lost, she knew that she had to speak now. Her heart wouldn’t allow anything else.

“Hinoka?”

“Yes?”

“What are your feelings about our relationship? It’s been some time since it’s began.”

“Oh! Um… well, it’s good!” Hinoka nodded a bit too emphatically.

Camilla tilted her head. “Only good?”

“M-more than good! You make me very happy, Prin- I mean Camilla! Things have been just… amazing!” A flustered Hinoka began rubbing the back of her neck. “I apologize f-for my nervousness, but I’m just wondering what brought this on?”

 “You have no need to apologize for your nervousness. You know it makes you look even cuter,” the smile dropped from Camilla’s face. “I’m afraid, though, that I’m no longer satisfied with our relationship.”

Hinoka’s eyes widened, and she pulled her hand away from Camilla’s legs. “W-w-what?”

“I am no longer satisfied with our relationship,” Camilla reiterated. “It’s simply not enough anymore that things are amazing, like you say. That would be fine if I simply liked you, or even adored you, but that’s just not how I feel anymore.” Camilla took a deep breath, clutched Hinoka’s hand in hers, and dropped any hint of playfulness from her tone. She wanted, _needed_ Hinoka to know just how deep her feelings ran. “The truth is that those simply aren’t enough to describe how I feel. In the time we’ve spent together… I’ve come to love you, my sweet Hinoka,” Camilla smiled as she reached into her dress for the ring. It was a thick platinum band, a large diamond set between a ruby and amethyst. She presented it to Hinoka. “I want to stay next to your side forever.”

Hinoka just stared at the ring, tears streaming down Hinoka’s face. For an uncomfortably long moment, she remained silent. When she finally spoke, her voice cracked with emotion. “D-dammit Camilla! H-how could you do this to me?”

It was Camilla’s turn to be in shock. She started to feel a lump forming in her throat. “Darling… I’m sorry, I-“

Hinoka, sniffling, produced a ring of her own from the pocket of her uniform. Camilla’s heart fluttered as she admired the thin, delicate gold band encrusted with several small diamonds. “I-I had a b-big plan for tomorrow! And you m-messed it up!”

Camilla took a look at the ring, and then at Hinoka’s face, before squealing in delight and throwing her arms around her. Hinoka’s embrace was at once inviting, warm, strong, and protective. Even as she had completely broken down into sobs. Camilla was overjoyed with the realization that she would never have to leave those arms again for the rest of her life. Pulling away for just a moment, Camilla immediately leaned in again to kiss Hinoka. Their tongues slid over one another as Camilla tried to pull her as close as she could. She _needed_ to have her closer. By the time they broke apart, Camilla’s legs rested on either side of Hinoka’s waist, their chests were pressed together, and their faces so close their lips nearly brushed as they spoke.

“My wonderful, darling Hinoka,” Camilla cooed, head resting against hers. “I simply can’t describe how happy you’ve made me. I love you so, so much.”

Hinoka, cheeks still wet with tears, grinned. “I l-love you too, Camilla,” she sniffled. “I’m s-sorry… I’m so h-happy I j-just can’t keep it t-together!”

Placing a soft kiss on Hinoka’s forehead, she used the ends of her shawl to dry Hinoka’s tears. There was something undeniably beautiful about seeing her love willing to be so raw, so exposed to her. “Hinoka, a princess as cute as you are has no need to apologize for her feelings, least of all to me. I’ll adore you no matter what.”

Hinoka wiped her eyes and nodded.

“So, when should we have our wedding?” Camilla grinned.

“A-as soon as we can. I d-don’t want to wait.”

Camilla took Hinoka’s hands in hers, bringing them up to kiss them both. “Soon it is, then.”


	3. Engaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camilla and Hinoka begin spreading the news of their engagement and planning for the wedding. However, a choice Camilla makes may cast a shadow over their special day.

“You’re so beautiful,” Hinoka breathed, lips brushing against Camilla’s skin. “I could spend the whole day just watching you.”

Camilla had been awake for the past fifteen minutes or so, but kept her eyes shut. It was all the better to enjoy Hinoka running her fingers through her hair, her sighs of contentment, and the little kisses she planted on her shoulders and cheek.

The best part, though, were the whispered confessions that Hinoka thought Camilla couldn’t hear.

Hinoka continued, punctuating each compliment with kisses. “Your skin is so soft, your eyes are like jewels, your body drives me crazy, and your hair, your hair is like… like… something purple.”

Camilla couldn’t help but giggle at the last part, rolling over to look at her fiancée. “Was the word you were looking for lilacs, perhaps?”

Hinoka chuckled, and caressed Camilla’s face. “How long have you been awake?”

Camilla leaned into Hinoka’s touch. “Mmm, long enough to hear your adoration, my love.”

Hinoka’s cheeks turned the lightest shade of pink. “I, um, didn’t think you were awake to hear all that. It was probably pretty ridiculous, huh?”

“Not at all,” Camilla smiled, resting her hand against the firm plane of Hinoka’s stomach. Just the feel of defined muscles was almost enough to make her lose focus. “It’s what couples who love each other do, is it not?”

Hinoka grinned, and pulled Camilla closer for a kiss. “And I do love you, Camilla.”

“And I love you too, my sweet Hinoka.” _I love you. I love you… have those words ever sounded more beautiful to my ears?_

Hinoka’s hand gently stroked the small of Camilla’s back. “So, it’s our first day being engaged.”

“It is, my darling.”

“What do you usually do on the first day you get engaged?”

“Well, we should inform our families about the news. We should also consider planning for the wedding if you would still like it to happen soon.”

Hinoka grinned, and placed a soft kiss on Camilla’s cheek. “The sooner, the better.”

Camilla giggled. “Wonderful. So we’ll have much to busy ourselves with today. I’m already thinking of all the items that should be on our list. With that said,” Camilla grinned wickedly as her hand slid down Hinoka’s stomach, slowly moving lower and lower, “it’s still quite early. We’ve no need to rush, my princess.”

“Good. I don’t mind taking my time,” Hinoka grinned, positioning herself on top of Camilla, fingers dragging over full thighs. The look of want in Hinoka’s eyes drove Camilla absolutely wild, bringing a flush to her cheeks and butterflies in her stomach.

She bit down on her lower lip, waiting for Hinoka to make the first move, gasping as she felt desperate kisses on the side of her neck. Hinoka wasted no time moving lower, first to her collarbone, then below. Camilla let out a sharp cry as Hinoka continued to tease and kiss her, and was seconds away from taking Hinoka’s hand into her own and guiding her to the right place.

Then there was a knock at the door.

“You have got to be kidding me!” Hinoka grumbled, reluctantly rolling off of Camilla.

Camilla chuckled and slipped into a robe, handing one to Hinoka. “I know, dear. I promise you that we’ll continue, though.”

Hinoka just nodded and grunted as she wrapped her robe around herself. Camilla couldn’t help but smile at how small she was for the robe. Opening the door, she found a very excited Elise standing in front of her, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“So? How’d it go?”

Camilla tried her best to look disappointed for a moment, before showing her the ring.

“OH MY GODS!” Elise shrieked, covering her mouth with her hands. “My big sister’s getting married!”

“I am, my dear,” Camilla grinned. Scarcely a second later, Elise threw herself at her, locking her arms around her in a surprisingly tight hug.

“Yay! Do I get to be a bridesmaid? I better get to be one of your bridesmaids!”

Camilla knelt down to return the hug. “Of course you do, Elise. I can’t imagine getting married without you at my side.” Camilla turned the word over in her head. _Married_. The idea of it was at once like coming home after a long absence, and like embarking on an exciting new adventure.

Camilla looked back to catch a glimpse of Hinoka smiling at the two them, only to feel Elise’s arms slip from around her. Before she could figure out what was happening, Elise had flung herself at Hinoka, knocking her out of the bed.

Elise giggled from her spot on top of Hinoka. “That makes you my new big sister! This is the best day ever!”

Hinoka rubbed her head. “Technically I already was your big sister, because of Corrin.”

“Well this is different!” Elise huffed. “Aren’t you supposed to be happier to have me for a sister now?”

Hinoka smiled nervously, and hugged her. “Oh! O-of course I am!”   
  
“That’s more like it!” Elise replied, giggling.

Camilla chuckled at the sight of the two, briefly touching her sister’s shoulder to get her attention.“Elise, darling, I just need you to do me one favor.”

“What is it Camilla?”

“I know you’re likely very excited, but for now you need to keep this a secret. I want to let the rest of the family know myself.”

Elise looked like she was thinking carefully over the request. “How long do I need to keep this secret?”

“No more than a day, I promise,” Camilla smiled.

“If you do, then I promise the next time I go to Hoshido, I’ll get you a whole box of sakuramochi,” Hinoka added.

Elise’s eyes lit up at the mention of the treat, and threw her arms around Hinoka again. “Deal!”

\--  
“Are you actually serious? Her?!”

Camilla smiled slightly and narrowed her eyes. She was grateful that she had convinced Hinoka to let her tell her retainers herself with how Selena was reacting. Beruka’s silence kept her feelings a mystery, which in some ways was even more concerning. “Would I lie to you about such a thing, my dear Selena? Or is this somehow surprising to you?”

“It is!” Selena shouted. “I knew you kind of liked her for whatever reason, but I didn’t think you’d actually want to marry her. Gawds, Camilla!”

“Why would I not want to marry someone who makes me so happy? Is it simply because she’s Hoshidan?”

“Ugh, no! It’s not like I care about something like that. She’s just not even close to good enough for you!” Selena’s movements were becoming increasingly animated as she continued. “Lady Camilla falling for some idiot who used to hate her and can’t even string together a sentence half the time she’s with her? It’s not right!”  
  
Camilla tried her best to suppress her anger. Selena was such a dear friend, but she didn’t know how much more she could take of her speaking ill of her sweet Hinoka. “Will this be a problem, Selena? If this were to drive a wedge between us, my darling, I don’t know what I’d have to resort to. I might have to start taking drastic measures.”

Selena recoiled. “T-that’s not making me feel any better! I’m not going to leave you because of this, but I care about you being with someone right for you.”

Camilla stopped for a moment, coming to a realization. “Is this jealousy, my dear?”

Selena began turning red. “N-no! That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard!”

Camilla placed a hand on her shoulder. “Darling Selena, you know how much I care for you, how much I treasure you, how much I never want to let you go. My being with Hinoka doesn’t change your connection to me at all. I promise that I still intend to keep you close for as long as we shall live, but you need to understand that Hinoka is the love of my life.”

 There was a pause as Selena stared at the ground for a moment. “I… I understand. If that’s what you want, I guess I have to be okay with that.”

Camilla smiled, and placed a finger underneath Selena’s chin to tilt her head up. “I’m glad to hear you say that, dear. Would you then do me the honor of being one of my bridesmaids?”

Selena smirked. “F-fine. I can do that.”

Camilla giggled, and hugged Selena close, glad the two of them had come to an understanding. “That’s exactly what I wanted to hear.” Camilla then turned her head to Beruka. The entire time she had just been silently observing, standing almost perfectly still with her arms crossed. “You’ve been quite silent so far, dear. I’d like to know what you think.”

Beruka looked up at her, her expression remaining unchanged. “You can do as you wish, Lady Camilla. If she makes you happy, then I am satisfied with that. I can’t promise I will be the ideal bridesmaid, but I’ll be one if that’s what you want. If she betrays or hurts you, I’ll kill her the moment you say the word. That’s all there is to say.”

“That’s right!” Selena added. “If she breaks your heart, she’s DEAD!”

Camilla chuckled, and hugged Beruka. She smiled, and awkwardly placed her hands on Camilla’s back. “I don’t expect that to happen, but thank you both all the same.”

\--

“So you have friends who are up there next to you during the ceremony?” Hinoka asked, holding Camilla’s hand as the two of them walked to Leo’s chambers.

“Oh yes,” Camilla chimed, giving Hinoka’s hand a brief squeeze. Her thumb gently stroked the back of Hinoka’s hand. “In Nohr, you typically have your closest friends with you when you wed.”

“Huh. I guess it’s just that in Hoshido, weddings tend to be very small. Just the family, and then some friends at the reception,” Hinoka explained. She brought Camilla’s hand up to plant a soft kiss. Camilla felt her smile grow even wider. “Maybe I could take that tradition from Nohr? I bet Setsuna and Sakura would love to be there.”

“It’s our wedding, dear. You can do whatever you wish.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right!”

A short time later, the two of them knocked on the door to Leo’s bedroom. It was Niles who greeted them, sticking his head through a crack in the door. “I’m sorry, are you looking for Leo, he’s a bit…” he paused for a moment to muster the best smirk he could manage. “Tied up at the moment.”

The look on HInoka’s face was the same as the one she wore when Xander had caught them in the courtyard.

“Oh, well, my apologies then. Is there another t-“

“Niles!” Leo’s voice called out from behind the door. “What are you telling them?”

“Just that you’re tied up at the moment, handsome,” Niles shouted back. There was the sound of quick footsteps as Leo ran to the door, throwing it open.

“D-don’t listen to him! He’s simply being… Niles.”

“You could have let me go a bit longer, you know. The look on her face was priceless,” he grinned, gesturing in Hinoka’s direction. Camilla glared at Niles, hugging Hinoka closer.

“You could avoid traumatizing my sister’s girlfriend, you know,” Leo sighed.

Niles nodded and stepped back. “As you wish.”

Leo turned his attention to the two women. “I’m sorry about him, Camilla, Hinoka. Can I ask what brings you here?”

Camilla turned to Leo. “Actually, you will have to stop referring to Hinoka as my girlfriend soon.” Smiling, she held her hand up to show off her ring. “She’s going to be my wife.”

Leo’s eyes lit up. “That’s great news! I’m so happy for the both of you!”

“Oh, thank you little brother!” Camilla beamed, hugging him close. “I’m glad to share this with you.”

“Yes, congratulations to the both of you,” Niles added.

Hinoka looked at him warily. “No rude comments?”

Niles shook his head. “Not this time. Even I have my limits.”

A nervous smile crossed Hinoka’s face. “Well, uh, thanks. I guess,”

“Anyways, Leo, I should love to talk to you more, but we need to tell Xander still.” Camilla broke the hug with Leo, stepping back into the hallway. “I’ll come to speak more once we’ve told him.

“Actually, Camilla, could I keep you a bit longer?” Leo asked.

“Yes, my dear brother?”

“I was wondering if I could ask you a favor. It’s about Forrest.”

Camilla turned around, giving a gentle tug on Hinoka’s hand. “Oh? What about him?”

“I know that you’ve asked Elise to be one of your bridesmaids, and I know that he will be absolutely thrilled once he gets back from shopping with Nina,” Leo smiled. “He always tells us about what a wonderful couple the two of you make.”

Hinoka grinned “Oh! That’s really nice of him!”

“I don’t know what you have planned for your bridal party, but, well,” Leo paused for a moment. “I think it would mean a great deal to him for him to be there with his aunts as a brides… what exactly would you call a male bridesmaid?”

“I can’t imagine why not just bridesmaid,” Niles interjected.

Camilla giggled. “I’m not certain myself, but I would be honored to have him. Perhaps he could help me make the dresses as well? He’s so incredibly talented.”

“I know he would love that,” Leo chuckled. “I’ll ask him for you, but I already know what the answer’s going to be.”

“How delightful! My nephew gets to be both my seamstress and my bridesmaid,” Camilla grinned.

“And so the princess begins letting everyone else do the work for her,” Niles smirked.

Camilla sneered. “Leo, dear, can you promise me that you can find something else for your husband to do during the ceremony? I should hate to be wearing a red wedding dress by the night’s end.”

“Oh? Are you planning the wedding for y-“

Leo held up his hand. “Niles, please!”

“Oh fine, I shall be on my best behavior,” Niles chuckled, placing an arm around Leo’s shoulder. “I’ll save the acting up for if we find a nice secluded spot.”

“N-NILES, PLEASE!” Leo stammered.

\--  
Camilla felt Hinoka grip her hand more tightly as they made their way to the throne room. “S-so you’re going to do the talking, right?”

Camilla laughed. “You aren’t still bothered by last night, are you? I assure you Xander’s seen much w-“

“I get it!” Hinoka cut her off. “It’s just, well, i-it’s kind of awkward. Both with last night and how Nohr and Hoshido, well, um, h-haven’t gotten along so well.”

“Hinoka, darling, my big brother bears no ill will over what happened. I can tell you he thinks quite highly of your family,” Camilla explained, placing a reassuring hand on Hinoka’s cheek. “I promise things will work out just fine.”

Hinoka nodded, blushing adorably as she often did. “O-okay. I guess I’m ready then.”

Camilla leaned her head down to kiss her forehead. “Good.”

Pulling open the door, the pair entered the throne room. Xander was sitting in his throne reading, apparently not yet meeting with his subjects today. The perfect opportunity.

He glanced up from his book as he heard the door shut. “Camilla, Hinoka. I’m pleased to see you both. I trust the visit has been going well.”

Try as she might, Camilla could not keep the grin from her face. There was a feeling of anxiety deep in the pit of her stomach, but that could be dealt with later. For now, this was about joy. “Very well, big brother. We’ve even exchanged gifts,” she chirped, raising their hands up to show Xander the rings. Hinoka bashfully looked away.  
  
Examining the rings for a moment, a smile crept across Xander’s face. “That’s wonderful news, sister! I suppose now I will need to specify which sister I mean when I speak to you both.”

Hinoka laughed nervously. “T-thanks K-king Xander.”

“Please, just Xander is fine,” he beamed. “This is most wonderful news. You are a strong, noble woman, Hinoka. I can think of no one more deserving of my sister’s hand.”

Camilla resisted the urge to begin gushing and aww-ing over the deepening blush on Hinoka’s cheeks. “You h-honor me ki- I mean Xander!”

“And you, Camilla, while I cannot say I ever saw this for you when you were younger, it is good to see you find someone.”

Camilla curtsied. “Thank you, Xander, dear.”

“Please don’t mistake my meaning in saying this, but this is also most fortuitous for our kingdom,” he continued, the grin on his face getting wider. “What better way to celebrate the peace between our nations that a wedding between our eldest princesses?”

Hinoka suddenly perked her head up. “I-I didn’t even think of that! After everything that’s h-happened, this could be great for Hoshido! Uh, I m-mean, not that that’s what’s i-”

Camilla silenced her with a peck on the lips. “It’s okay, my sweet Hinoka. I understand what you and my brother are saying, and I agree.”

Hinoka nodded enthusiastically in response.

Camilla then turned her attention back to Xander. “We intend to wed soon, brother. I shall let you know once we’ve confirmed our plans.”

“Perfect. If there is anything I can do, please, just let me know.”

“Of course brother! With that said, there’s… there’s one more thing, I’d like to discuss with you.”

“Yes, Camilla?”

She turned to Hinoka, and nodded. Understanding her meaning, Hinoka bowed to Xander, and took her leave. Camilla breathed deeply. Already, this was harder than she imagined. “After the ceremony, my intention is,” she swallowed, taking a second to compose herself. “My intention is to renounce my royal title.”

“What?!” Xander immediately got up out of his seat. He could cut quite in the intimidating figure. “Why would you do this? Does this marriage mean you wish to abandon your family?”

“Xander, I would never abandon my family,” Camilla replied firmly. “I love you, Leo, Elise, and Corrin. This is not a matter of leaving my family. I am simply giving up my title. I am not accepting any title from Hoshido either, if that’s what concerns you.”

Xander sighed in exasperation. “Camilla, you are next in line to the throne. If anything were to happen to me, I know that I could trust you to lead our country. You are caring and compassionate towards your own people and are without any mercy to your enemies. That is exactly the kind of leader Nohr would need; strong, yet loving.”

“Leo is more than ready to lead if anything were to happen to you, big brother. You know he is,” Camilla smiled weakly. “I’m grateful for the compliment, truly, I am, but after everything that’s happened, all of the fighting… I no longer have it in me to participate in any more royal business. I’ve seen it tear my family apart, and I want no part of it any longer. I just want to be the loving sister to my family.”

Xander began to pace. “I still don’t understand why. Surely if you didn’t desire the throne, you could pass it on to Leo yourself. There must be more to it than this.”

 _This was it. The truly difficult part._ “My dear brother, have you considered what might happen if Nohr and Hoshido would ever go to war again?”

“This would not happen under my watch. There’s peace between us now.”

“I hope that myself, but I know things don’t always go as we plan. If such a thing were to happen, then, I could not bear to take up arms. Not against you, and not against my Hinoka. You of all people should know that as princess of Nohr, I would have to put duty ahead of love,” she looked downward. “This is the only want that I can avoid this.”

A long silence passed. “You would shirk your responsibility to defend your homeland for her?”

“That isn’t what I’m saying,” Camilla replied, trying to keep her breath steady. “It’s not that I don’t wish to defend my homeland, but I cannot bear the responsibility of fighting against her, no matter the circumstances.”

“We have no choice but to bear that burden!” Xander shot back, raising his voice. “As a member of the Nohrian royal family, it is your duty!”

“It’s a duty I cannot accept. Please… I beg for your understanding.”

Camilla reached out to lay her hand on Xander’s shoulder, but found her arm brushed aside. Xander always looked stern, but now he looked downright cold. “It is your title, I’ll grant you your wish. As King of Nohr, I relieve you of your royal title. Any claim you have to the throne or any inheritances you might receive are now forfeit.” Camilla felt her eyes well up with tears as her big brother turned her back on her. “Do whatever you wish. I’ll have no part in it any more. Begone.”

Sobbing, Camilla left the throne room. She forced herself not to look back.


	4. Wavering Loyalties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Left without her royal title and estranged from her older brother, Camilla tries to keep whatever she can on what should be one of the happiest days of her life.

Camilla dabbed at her eyes with her handkerchief, and did her best to steady her breathing. Crying in front of another felt unnatural. Undignified. Even if that other was her darling Hinoka.

“I still don’t know why you didn’t let me go in there and give Xander a piece of my mind,” Hinoka grumbled. “After everything that happened with Corrin, he’s turning his back on you?”

“Corrin was different, darling. She had a cause she was trying to unite us against. I imagine if she had abandoned Nohr entirely, my brother would have had a similar reaction.”

Hinoka squeezed her hand tighter. “I wish I knew what to say Camilla… I didn’t think it would go that badly.”

“You don’t need to say anything, my beautiful girl.” Camilla sniffled and pulled Hinoka closer, wrapping her in her arms, wanting to lose herself in that familiar presence. “You being here for me is enough.”

“I always will be,” Hinoka murmured, giving Camilla a squeeze. No matter what the world threw at her, she took comfort in knowing she was safe in her beloved’s arms.

She stayed there for a few more minutes before taking a deep breath, and taking Hinoka’s hand in her own. “I think I’m ready to go now.”

“Are you sure you don’t need another minute or two?” Hinoka asked, voice soft. “We don’t need to rush this.”

“I want them to hear it from me. Before Xander tells them.”

Hinoka nodded, and smiled. “Okay. Let’s get going.”

The two entered the dining hall, where they found Elise and Leo eating lunch. Elise immediately dropped her fork and ran over to give both Camilla and Elise a big hug. “Big sisters! Are you hungry? Leo made a really great lunch.”

“They’re just sandwiches, Elise,” Leo called out from his end of the table. “They’re nothing that special.”

“They’re still really good.”

Camilla chuckled in spite of herself. “Thank you, my dear, but I’m not feeling very hungry. I actually have some very… important news to share with you both.”

Elise clasped her hands to her mouth. “More news? Are you and Hinoka going to adopt a baby? Am I going to be an auntie again?!”

Hinoka froze awkwardly, earning a laugh from Camilla. She was happy to have any sort of levity that came her way. “I’m afraid not. It’s something a bit less happy than that.” Camilla braced herself for the reaction. “I have decided to renounce my royal title. I’m no longer princess of Nohr.”

The news drew a loud gasp from Elise, while Leo practically flew up from his seat. “What?! You didn’t think that was something you might have given us some warning about?”

“Yeah, sis!” Elise crossed her arms. “You shouldn’t be keeping things like that from us!”

“I know, and I’m sorry,” Camilla sighed. “I had considered it for a while, and only made my final decision recently. I still love you both dearly, but after everything I’ve no more taste for royal affairs. I simply want to look after my family without any such distractions.”

“It’s true,” Hinoka added. “She always talks about how much you all mean to her, even when she told me what she was planning.”

“But Camilla, don’t you understand what that means?” Leo moved closer. “You’ve completely changed the order of succession. If anything were to happen to Xander, then-“

“Then you would become king,” Camilla interrupted, pulling him into a hug. “My dear brother, I’ve never known a man more brilliant and dedicated than you. If anything were to happen to Xander, I know you would do me and the kingdom proud. I always believed you were destined for great things.”

Leo sighed, wrapping his arms around Camilla. “I still think you’re making a mistake.”

“But it is my mistake to make,” Camilla replied, pulling away from the hug and turning to Elise. Seeing the tears in her little sister’s eyes, it took everything in her to keep from breaking down herself. “What’s troubling you, my sweet little Elise?”

“I-I wish you told me! Because now you have to go away and it’s not fair!”

Camilla knelt down, pulling her sister close. “Elise, I’m not going anywhere far. You still see Corrin all the time, don’t you?”

Elise sniffled. “Yeah…”

“And she’s married. She’s no longer a princess of Nohr. She even has to run an entirely new country. But she still always makes time to visit or for you to come see her.”

Elise nodded.

“This is no different, my dear. I might not be here as much of the time, but I’ll never stop being your sister.”

“Me neither!” Hinoka added, tousling Elise’s hair. “I promise we’ll come to visit no matter what!”

A smile finally started to spread across Elise’s lips. “O-okay!”

Camilla gave her one last squeeze before letting her go. “That’s my sister. Besides, we still have the wedding to think about, don’t we?”

“That’s right!” Elise chirped. “I want to help make it really special for you.”

“As do I,” Leo smiled. “Your… change in status, though. Might that affect things?”

Camilla frowned. “I do not believe Xander will be participating. I don’t believe that he would be happy if either of you did, either.”

“Well that’s too bad for him!” Elise huffed. “He can get mad at me all he wants, but I’m going to be there for you.”

“As much as I don’t want to displease Xander, I’m not going to abandon my sister on her wedding day. Forrest, Niles, and I will all be there.”

Camilla grinned. She was glad that at least some of her family had stayed by her side. “Thank you both so much. I’ll send word to you both once I’ve arrived in Hoshido.”

Leo nodded. “Of course. Take care, sister.”

\--

Hinoka and Camilla carried a trunk of her things to the courtyard. It’d be slow flying with something so big, but she needed to take as much as she could. She didn’t know if she’d have the opportunity to go back to her chambers any time soon.

“Is there anything else?” Hinoka asked. “I know it must be hard to keep bringing it up, but-“

“It’s fine. I know it’s what needs to be done. There’s only two people I still need to- oh, you’re both here!” Camilla chirped, waving at her retainers with her free hand. She and Hinoka then set the trunk on the ground. “That saves me having to look for you. I apologize for the short notice, but we’ll be leaving for Hoshido today. Please pack whatever you need and meet me by the stables in two hours.”

The pair exchanged a look with one another, and then to Camilla. They did not move, or speak.

“Well come on, two hours is not that long to begin our journey.”

Again, they stood silent, stating at her. Camilla was beginning to wonder if they had gone deaf or had lost their minds.

“Beruka, Selena? Why are you looking at me that way?”

Selena shifted uncomfortably, averting eye contact with Camilla. Even Beruka seemed to have some trouble meeting her gaze. It was Selena who spoke first. “We’re… we’re not coming with you.”

It was as though the floor dropped out beneath her. Rage, desperation, and sadness were bubbling up inside her, threatening to boil over at any moment. “I beg your pardon?”

“We won’t be coming with you,” Beruka responded. “Xander told me you’ve renounced your title, and all inheritances.”

Camilla was stunned. It seemed it hadn’t taken long for her brother to get to the people close to her.

“I would never betray a trustworthy employer,” Beruka continued, “and I do still appreciate the kindness you’ve shown me. I know that without your title, though, you can no longer afford my services, and King Xander has offered me a contract to work for him. I apologize, but this is the end of our professional relationship. I wish you and Hinoka all the best.”

Hinoka spat on the ground, while Camilla’s voice strained to conceal her feelings. “I suppose I really should have listened when you said your loyalty went as far as your employment. Perhaps it really would have been better if I had just ended you right then and there so long ago.”

Beruka opened her mouth as if to speak, then decided against it. Of course she would have nothing to say to answer for her treason. She then turned to Selena. “Don’t tell me this husk of a woman convinced you to leave as well?”

“S-she didn’t. It was all my choice. I mean, I didn’t think you’d actually do something like this without telling us! Gawds, Camilla, this is a really big deal.”

“Why should that matter? If you’re truly loyal to me then you should follow me to the ends of the Earth.”

“I didn’t think you’d actually leave Nohr, though! I have… there’s things that I need to do, and I can’t do them if I’m following you around wherever the hell you try to go with _that_ woman.”

Hinoka stepped forward towards Selena. “What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“Hinoka, please,” Camilla rested her hand on Hinoka’s shoulder. “If anyone cuts her down, it shall be me. I did always tell her I’d slay her myself before I let her get away. I think I’d like to take my time.”

“J-just try it!” Selena fired back, her voice getting louder. “You’re not a princess anymore, so you can’t threaten me like this! T-that’s another thing. No matter how loyal I was to you, no matter how many promises I made, you always threatened to kill me if I left you. No matter how much I-I l-“ she swallowed, “cared about you, you’d always tell me that you’d hurt me if I ever actually tried to go to my homeland. For so long I kept quiet, because of my l… loyalty, and because I knew you had the power to hurt me. Now I don’t have to take it!”

“Liar!” Hinoka interjected, getting right in Selena’s face. “You abandon your liege, and try to tell lies about her? I know how Camilla treats the people she cares about. She’d only do that to you if you were her enemy, and deserved it.”

“Oh really? Just wait and see. If she doesn’t come to her senses and dump you, first.”

By now, Camilla had to restrain Hinoka with both arms, who was screaming curses at Selena. Part of her wanted to let Hinoka go to teach her a lesson. To make Selena realize the truth behind all the warnings she had given her.

But that would just make her more right.

“Hinoka… let’s just go. We’ve spoken to Elise and Leo, there’s nothing else for us here.”

Hinoka turned around to look at her, a confused look on her face. “Just go? Since when do you let people off that easily?”

“Please, darling, for me, let’s leave. Now.” She hated herself for the pleading tone that crept into her voice. It was so undignified. It worked though, as Hinoka nodded her head, and lead her to the stables by her hand.

\--

The sun had set hours ago, yet sleep still refused to come to Camilla. The two of them had stopped at an inn in a small village for the night, but by now Hinoka was sound asleep.

There was just too much pain. She knew that she should be focused on the fact that she still had Elise, still had Leo, still had her darling Hinoka, but all her brain would allow her to do was to think of how others that she loved had abandoned her. In their eyes, she was either a traitor, an employer who could no longer afford to play her workers, or a cruel, calculating abuser. Why didn’t the love that she had shown to them matter more? Part of her despised them for throwing all she had given to them away so easily, simply because she abandoned a title she never chose in the first place. It was easy to despise them all for that reason.

That was what made Selena’s words hurt all the more. She said nothing about titles. She only spoke what Camilla loathed to admit was the truth.

She shook her head. Dwelling on the words wasn’t helping here, and the stillness of the night just made it easier for the thoughts to overtake her. Even if it’d be futile, it’d have been best to at least try getting to sleep. She made her way back into the inn, and quietly back to her room, closing the door softly so as to not make any noise.

“Camilla?”

Camila stiffened for a moment before she realized who the source of the voice was. “I’m sorry, Hinoka. It wasn’t my intent to wake you up.”

“It’s okay,” she mumbled, shifting beneath the blankets. “What are you doing up so late? Is everything all right?”

Camilla sighed and shook her head. “It should be. This should be one of the happiest days of my life, yet it seems everything has gone wrong. I don’t understand how things could have turned out this way.”

“It isn’t your fault though, Camilla,” Hinoka reassured her as she stretched and sat up on the bed. “It’s your damned pig-headed brother and retainers.”

A humorless chuckle escaped Camilla’s lips. “You’re very kind to say so, my darling Hinoka. I question whether I truly am blameless, though.”

“That’s crap!” Even though it was heavy with sleep, Camilla could still feel the anger and certainty behind Hinoka’s voice. “Xander and those so-called friends of your should have respected your decision. You’re his sister and their liege.”

“Princess Camilla of Nohr was their liege. Not Camilla the commoner.”

“Why should that matter? They pledged their loyalty to you!”

“Perhaps they still would have if things had been different.” Camilla cast her head downwards. There was no getting around it; she’d have to confront the wound that her friends had opened up. “What Selena said about me… I’m afraid that it’s true. Once I begin to care for someone, then I never wish to let them go. I convince myself that if someone is fearful of me, then that will ensure that they’ll never leave my side. I remind them that their worth is in their connection to me, and promise them no mercy if they ever leave me,” her breath hitching on the last syllables. “Pathetic, is it not?”

She felt her heart sink as Hinoka remained silent. Camilla knew she had seen just how cruel she could be to her enemies, but to the people she loved? She must think her some kind of monster. “It isn’t the first time, either. For a time during the war, I was convinced that if I killed you and the rest of your family, Corrin would have no choice but to come back to her big sister. She just needed to realize that she needed me.”

Another long pause. Hinoka’s silhouette remained unnervingly still. It made her sick. She didn’t know if she could handle another abandonment from anyone, let alone Hinoka.

Then, there was the sound of Hinoka patting the bed next to her. “Come here, Camilla.”

Cautiously, Camilla took a seat next to Hinoka, keeping her distance as though she were afraid it were some sort of trap. One some level she was convinced that it actually was. “I know the Camilla that’s a fearsome warrior,” Hinoka began. “I’ve heard the stories of how few people can stand against you, and how those who try hope that you kill them quickly. The person who’ll take vengeance on anyone who threatens her or her family. I admire that, because I want to be that to my family.”

“Hinoka, I-“

“I also know the Camilla off of the battlefield. I know how full of love and kindness you are, and just how far you go to bring a smile to your family’s face. To my face, for that matter,” Hinoka chuckled despite herself. “I’ve seen how you dote on the people close to you, and how nothing matters more to you than making them happy.”

Camilla sniffled, then felt an arm around her shoulders pulling her close. She leaned over, resting her head in Hinoka’s lap.

“Whatever you think this part of you is, Camilla… nobody’s perfect.”

“My dear,” Camilla interjected, voice straining, “this is far more than imperfect.”

“Even then, it doesn’t mean you can’t do things differently. I’ve never felt forced to stay with you. Hell, I think the last time you threatened me was before my first sewing lesson,” Hinoka laughed. Camilla herself felt a soft giggle slip through. “I feel safe and happy with you, so I know you don’t have to be like that.”

Another sniffle. “I hope you know I feel the same way around you, my sweet Hinoka.”

She felt chapped lips pressed against her temple. The hurt was still there, still deep, but the sensation was enough to make it that much less sharp. “Even if they were right, I know who you are to me.”

The tears were starting to run down Camilla’s cheeks. If there was no one else that she could have counted on, then at least she could count on Hinoka. As she sobbed, Hinoka wrapped her body around her protectively. She lay there crying for what felt like hours, all of the pain from what should have been a happy time pouring from her like a waterfall. The entire time, Hinoka stayed with her, holding her tightly, caressing her face, and whispering words of affection. It wasn’t enough to fix everything. Camilla knew that well enough. For now, though, it was enough to bring her some peace.

The last thing Camilla felt before she drifted to sleep was her beloved’s lips on her forehead.


	5. Spreading the News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving in Hoshido, Camilla and Hinoka's announcement is greeted with joy by some, and with the revival of old prejudices from others.

“Welcome back big sister!” Sakura hurriedly bowed. “I-I missed you!”

“Hey, I was only gone for a few days,” Hinoka grinned, pulling Sakura into a hug. “You know I’ll never leave you for long, right?”

“I do, but s-still!”

Camilla giggled at the exchange. “Gods, you are just too precious!” As Hinoka broke away, she bent down to give Sakura a hug of her own, which she happily returned. “It’s so good to see you again, Lady Sakura.”

“You too, Lady Camilla.”

Over Sakura’s shoulder, Camilla caught a glimpse of Hinoka’s brother, Takumi approaching. “Hinoka, welcome home!” He called out warmly. “Lady Camilla,” he acknowledged curtly, turning his head to her briefly.

“Hi Takumi!” Hinoka replied. “Did you tell Ryoma that we had that big announcement to make?”

“I did. What’s the big news?”

“It’s a secret, dear,” Camilla chuckled. “We want everyone to be surprised.”

Sakura nodded. “I can’t wait to find out!”

With that, the four of them made their way to the throne room, where Ryoma was there waiting for them. Looking up from his cup of tea, he smiled. “Hinoka, Lady Camilla, I trust your journey went well? You’re a bit later than I expected.”

“Sorry about that!” Hinoka replied. “We had a bit of extra cargo.”

When Ryoma raised an eyebrow inquisitively, Camilla knew she had to explain. She supposed it was best to get it over with as soon as possible. “I’ve renounced my title recently, Lord Ryoma. Xander did not take the news as well as I had hoped.”

“Y-you what?” Sakura asked, clearly shocked. A confused look crept across Takumi’s face.

“I had decided royal affairs were simply no longer for me, my dear,” Camilla explained. “My brother Leo is far better-suited to it than I ever was. Besides, there have been other things that I’ve decided that I want to focus on.”

Ryoma nodded. “I’m sorry to hear that. You’ll always have a place here if you need it.”

“Well…” Hinoka grinned, starting to turn red. “Camilla might be taking you up on that.”

The sight of Hinoka’s smiling, reddened face was a welcome one. Finally, it was time for the good news. “I may indeed. On lady Hinoka’s visit to the capital, we asked for each other’s hands.” Camilla held up her hand, showing off the ring her beloved had gotten for her.

“O-o-oh wow!” Sakura gushed, hands clasped together. “D-does this mean you’re my new big sister?!”

“It certainly does, my dear,” Camilla grinned. “Oh, I’m so going to love having another cute little sister to spoil!”

Ryoma chuckled softly. “This is wonderful news. I’ll be proud to have you as one of the family. I’m also glad to see my sister has found someone who made her happy. Congratulations!”

Hinoka scratched the back of her head. “T-thanks!”

As pleasantries and congratulations were exchanged, Camilla couldn’t help but notice that one voice was absent from the din.

Takumi’s.

For the rest of the time they spent in the throne room, he remained silent. His expression seemed like it had grown even colder. Whatever it was that was bothering him, Camilla hoped that it would pass soon.

\--

Oboro touched a finger to her chin. “So for the kimonos, since you said they’re supposed to be simple, I’m thinking white with a red sash for you, and red with a white sash for your bridesmaids?”

“Sure! Maybe a little bit of purple detailing on mine, too?”

“Why Hinoka,” Camilla purred, placing a hand against her back. “You must really want the world to know that you belong to me. As though it’s not already obvious. Especially when I-”

“C-Camilla!” Hinoka sputtered.

“Oh, don’t worry, my sweet Hinoka,” Camilla giggled. “I was just going to say especially when I make you blush.”

Oboro laughed as Hinoka turned her face away. “So how many of my kimonos will you be needing? And who are they for?”

“Oh, Sakura and Setsuna definitely! Maybe Corrin as well.”

“Maybe?” Camilla interjected. “I think we all know whose side of the wedding she’s going to be on.”

Hinoka raised an eyebrow. “You sound pretty certain about that.”

“Well, why wouldn’t I be?” Camilla smiled. “I simply need to have my darling sister as part of my wedding party.”

“You know, why don’t you two talk about that and get back to me later?” Oboro asked. “So if we say three, then I should be able to have them done in about a week. Will that work?”

“No, it won’t.”

Turning her head, Camilla saw Takumi standing in the doorway, an irritated expression on his face.

Oboro bowed. “Lord Takumi! I didn’t see you come in! I was just helping Hinoka with what she wanted for her wedding clothes. I had this great idea for her kimono especially.”

“We won’t be participating in the wedding,” Takumi replied tersely.

“T-takumi?” Hinoka looked over at him in bewilderment. Camilla narrowed her eyes at him. _What brought this on?_

“My lord?”

“We won’t be participating,” Takumi repeated. “I need to talk with my sister and her… guest now. Please give us some time.”

Oboro opened her mouth to speak, before deciding against it. She gave an apologetic look to the other women, and then left the room, crestfallen. Hinoka glared at her brother. “What the hell is your problem, Takumi? Why is this suddenly such a problem that I’m with Camilla? We’ve been together for a long time now, and the war is over! Have you forgotten that we made peace? That they fought alongside us as allies?”

“I’m not stupid, Hinoka! I’m well aware of that. This goes far beyond an alliance, or you two carrying on, though. You’re actually taking a Nohrian for your wife! What are you thinking, letting them marry in to the Hoshidan royal family?”

“Lord Takumi,” Camilla interjected, “I’ve no intent of usurping the throne, if that’s what you are getting at. I’ve renounced my title in Nohr. Why would I be so quick to take another one for myself?”

“I wasn’t speaking to you!” Takumi snapped. “Even if I was, do you expect me to believe that so easily? Just because you helped us dispatch our common enemy, that doesn’t mean I trust you.”

“Well if my beloved is not enough to vouch for me, then tell me what I need to do to earn your trust.”

“You don’t have to do anything,” Hinoka spoke, wrapping an arm around Camilla’s waist. “I trust you, Sakura trusts you, and Ryoma trusts you. This is Takumi’s problem.”

“D-don’t you think you can dismiss me like that!” Takumi stepped closer, Hinoka’s words visibly angering him. “They might trust her, but that doesn’t mean I need to!”

Camilla’s eyes narrowed and the corners of Camilla’s mouth turned upward. If kindness was not working, she was not going to let herself appear weak. “Oh, my little prince, if you had anything to say worth hearing, your sister might not be so dismissive.”

“Shut up, Nohrian scum!” Takumi barked.

 “So feisty! My dear brother,” Camilla took a pause to giggle and savor the look on Takumi’s face, “there’s not a thing you can do in this world to stop this from happening. Hinoka is mine, and brother or no, I won’t let you stand in the way of this.”

“She’s right,” Hinoka added, looking as though she might strike him at any moment. “I love her, Takumi, and I won’t let you insult her like this. I… I remember what happened during the war, but if I can get past that, and see Camilla for the kind, strong, beautiful woman she is,” Hinoka grabbed Camilla’s hand and gave it a squeeze, “you can at least accept us.”

Takumi was glaring at the both of them, teeth clenched, and the vein in his forehead throbbing. While Camilla had never been that close with him when the two of them fought as allies, but she knew from experience and Hinoka’s stories that Takumi was never exactly the most reasonable of people. Perhaps with time he might calm down.

Then, Takumi finally spoke. “Fine. If you want to invite _her_ into our family, I suppose I can’t stop you. At least I can take comfort in knowing that even if something did happen to Ryoma, you and your Nohrian harlot could never have a proper heir.“

Almost as soon as he finished speaking, Hinoka’s fist had connected with Takumi’s jaw, sending him crashing to the ground. She was screaming curses at him, but it all just sounded like noise to Camilla. She couldn’t understand how things could be going so horribly wrong, and keep going so horribly wrong.

Camilla was very good at not letting words get to her. Most of the people who tried to say cruel things to her were beneath her, anyways. In this case, perhaps it was the hurt she had already endured. Perhaps it was the fact that they were supposed to be like brother and sister. Perhaps it was the fact that she had dreamt of one day being a mother to a large family.

Whatever the reason, the words pierced deep into Camilla’s heart, and she was left speechless. She didn’t want to be, she wanted to respond with a cruel smile and cruel words, she wanted to taunt him as she flayed him alive, she wanted to throw her head back with laughter as she fed what was left of him to her wyvern. The weight of all her hurt, though, had become suffocating.

She felt a hand on her arm. _Hinoka_. “Camilla, I’m so, so sorry. Are you okay?”

She shook her head.

Hinoka’s eyes were filled with hurt and concern as she leaned in, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “I’m taking you to my chambers. Let’s get out of here.”

Camilla remained silent as Hinoka led her away.

\--

Camilla took another drink of her wine, already well into her second glass. She glanced over to the bathtub, and was hoping the last bit of water would be finished boiling soon. She needed something to distract her from Takumi’s words and the pain they left behind. She still couldn’t figure out what she could possibly have done to offend him so, or if it really was just because she was Nohrian.

Though she had been tender and comforting when they arrived in her chambers, since then Hinoka had kept to herself, seeming deep in thought. She knew it had been a rather “exciting” time for her as well, but Hinoka was _hers_. She needed her now.

“You know, my love,” Camilla cooed, “your bath is big enough for two. It’s also been quite some time since we’ve shared one.”

“Hm?”

Camilla tilted her head. “I’m pointing out there’s space for us both in your bath. Shall I leave the rest to your imagination, or would you like me to be more direct?”

“Oh. Well… m-maybe.”  
  
“Hinoka, my love?” Camilla closed the distance between them, and caressed Hinoka’s cheek with her free hand. Strangely, she didn’t seem to react. “Is something distracting you? Normally you never miss an opportunity for us to bathe together.”

Hinoka sighed, keeping her gaze turned away from Camilla. “Camilla… maybe this, what we’re doing? Maybe it’s not such a good idea after all.”

 _Gods, no._ Camilla recoiled as though she was wounded, her vision blurring. Not a week had passed since the two of them had proposed to each other, and now she was already wanting to break things off? After everything she had gone through, she was to lose Hinoka, too? Camilla didn’t know whether to scream, attack her, cry, or all three.

“I understand. I suppose the general of Hoshido can’t be seen with a, what did Takumi call me again? Oh yes, a Nohrian harlot. Perhap-“

“N-no Camilla! It’s n-not that!” Hinoka stammered. “I really meant it when I said I love you. I think a-about you all the time, and get sick even thinking of being with someone else. It’s just, well,” Hinoka paused for a moment to collect her thoughts. “Ever since we’ve been engaged, you’ve had to deal with so much. Your brother abandons you, your retainers betray you, your new family is cruel to you, and I haven’t been able to protect you from any of it!” Traces of anger slipped into Hinoka’s voice as she continued, growing stronger with every syllable. “T-takumi’s right, too. I can’t even give you the family you want. I-i can’t keep you safe or give you what you d-deserve. I’ve just made your life worse.”

Somehow Hinoka’s words managed to hurt more now that she understood the true meaning of them. To take so much on to herself, to blame herself for all of this? Camilla knew how heavy that burden was, and she wouldn’t allow her beloved to shoulder it all herself.

Tilting Hinoka’s head up, Camilla smiled as she looked into her eyes. “My sweet Hinoka, don’t you ever believe that you’ve ruined anything for me. There’s no one more precious to me than you. I might be hurt right now, but as long as I have you, I’m never lost.” With that, Camilla leaned in to kiss Hinoka, soft and slow. Hinoka slipped into her arms easily, resting against her as they held the kiss a bit longer. The sense of relief Camilla felt was palpable as she saw a slight smile cross Hinoka’s lips. “There we are. Though I’ll always love you, a smile is much more becoming on that cute face of yours.”

Hinoka blushed. “You always say that I’m cute.”

“Because it’s always true,” Camilla murmured, cradling Hinoka’s face in her hands. “I’m always finding myself in awe of just how beautiful you are.”

Hinoka groaned, burying her face in Camilla’s shoulder. Camilla giggled and gave her a squeeze. Then she heard the sound of boiling water. It was ready.

“You know, my offer still stands, my sweet.”

“O-okay.”

Smiling, Camilla went to fetch the last of the water, filling up the rest of the tub. “So, tell me how you’re doing. Are you still having second thoughts?”

Hinoka leaned against the wall and sighed. “Not about you, but you shouldn’t be the one asking me that question. You’re the one who’s been going through everything, while I’ve been powerless to st-“

“Hush, dear. Were it not for you, I don’t know what I would do. Why I might have…” Camilla stopped herself. She wanted to tell Hinoka just how much she needed her, needed to _have_ her. That she would kill to keep her by her side. She wanted to list all the terrible things she would do to ensure that she would never leave, and remind Hinoka that they belonged to each other, and each other alone. The words were there, and it would have been all too easy to let them flow out.

Then, she remembered Selena. How easily those words came to her with her as well, and how that story ended.

Perhaps Hinoka was right after all.

“Camilla? Is everything okay?”

She stood silent for a moment, before pulling the drain on the tub. “I… I think maybe I’ll just go to bed, instead.”


	6. A Charming Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Camilla arrives to see Corrin, toxic thoughts continue to cloud her mind and create more problems. While there, though, she manages to find some help in an unlikely place.

The journey to Valla was quiet. When Camilla and Hinoka traveled together, they would often chase each other, fill the skies with laughter, and take frequent travel breaks to enjoy the scenery, and other things if the mood struck them.

Now it was silent.

Camilla didn’t want it to be this way. She wanted nothing more than to be talking to, laughing with, and holding her sweet Hinoka. She wanted to bring back the giddy euphoria when they first flitted around the castle, spreading the news of their engagement. She wanted feel Hinoka’s lips against her own, assuring her that she’d always be at her side. She wanted to keep her at her side as long as she could manage. She wanted to hurt her, break her, so that she would never even think of going away from her. She wanted-

She shook her head. She had to stop. The poisonous thoughts were creeping back into her mind. She wanted to hold on tighter no matter what the cost, but knew that by acting the tyrant, she’d only serve to push her away. Not that the current situation of awkward silences and yearning glances was any sort of improvement.

Pulling on Marzia’s reins, she increased her altitude, hoping the cooler air higher up might provide some sort of distraction. It didn’t. _Gods, am I just cursed to always love others in this way?_ Her treatment of Selena, and what she planned to do to Corrin’s Hoshidan family made her wonder if she could ever really divorce her love from her cruelty. It was one thing to be cruel to one’s enemies. That was perfectly okay. To the ones you loved, though? That was monstrous, wasn’t it?

Yet there was that part of her that wanted to justify it. When Camilla loved someone, she loved them with all of her heart. She wanted to spoil them, give them everything that they needed. Why couldn’t they just see that’s what she was trying to do? If she became cruel, it’s only because she knew what was best for them. She wouldn’t treat them as some pawn to just be discarded, like she had been in here youth. She just wanted to be there for them, but they were often too foolish to real-

Again, she forced herself to stop. Their arrival in Valla couldn’t come soon enough.

\--

Some hours later, they arrived at Corrin’s castle. As she dismounted, she caught a glance of Hinoka, hurt visible in her eyes. Camilla hated to see her like this, but at the same time wanted to keep her at arm’s length. With how her thoughts were lately, she would only hurt her.

“Hey, Camilla?”

She felt Hinoka’s hand on her shoulder. She found herself reaching up to hold it despite her best efforts to keep her distance. “Yes, Hinoka?”

“Have I d-done something wrong lately?” Hinoka’s voice strained. “I’m r-really sorry I said what I did before, it’s just I don’t want you to get hurt because of me, and now it-“

Camilla turned to face her, and smiled weakly. It was difficult to meet her eyes. “You’ve done nothing wrong. I’m simply in one of m-“

“Auntie Camilla! Auntie Hinoka!”

Both women turned their heads to see their nephew, Kana, running through the gate to greet them. Letting herself be distracted from her conversation with Hinoka, she scooped him up into a hug, kissing the top of his head. “Oh, my adorable little Kana! It feels so wonderful to see you again. Have you been well?”

He grinned. “My mom’s trying to teach me how to kill people with my brain! Mama says she has to supervise our lessons now, though.”

“That’s… great…” Hinoka replied uneasily, tousling his hair.

Camilla just giggled. “Come now, darling, our nephew is getting the best training in the dark arts he possibly could.”

He nodded enthusiastically. “Yup! My mom says I’m casting hexes at an eleventh grade level!”

Hinoka gulped.

“Are your mothers busy, dear?” Camilla asked. “We’ve rather important news for them.”

“You do? What is it?!”

“You’ll know soon enough, dear,” Camilla chuckled.

“Wait here! I’ll go get them.”

“Wait Kana, shouldn’t w-“ Before Camilla could finish her protestations, however, he was gone, leaving her along with Hinoka. Camilla would have been lying if she hadn’t hoped on some level that she wouldn’t have to return to the conversation.

“He’s a good kid, Kana,” Hinoka started after an awkward pause. “I wonder how many more out there were like him?”

“What do you mean, dear?”

“A lot of kids out there lost their families. He’s one of the lucky ones, ending up with Corrin. But w-well…” Hinoka paused for a moment. “There’s a l-lot more of those kids out there.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Camilla sighed. “I do wish there was more we could do for them.”

“Well I th-“

“There you are!”

Camilla looked up to see Corrin making her way to the courtyard, Rhajat, clinging tight to her arm, and Kana following close behind. Though it hadn’t been long since she saw her last, her heart wanted to leap into her throat every time she even caught a glimpse of her sister. A good conversation with her would also give her more time to straighten out her thoughts around Hinoka.

“Corrin!” She squealed, running to greet her, kissing either of her cheeks. “My sweet little sister, I missed you so much!”

Corrin chuckled. “Me too, Camilla. You look as beautiful as ever.”

“As do you! Peacetime has been good to you, my little sister,” Camilla gushed, holding her by the wrists. She then turned her gaze to Rhajat. “And you! Corrin always did like the pretty girls.” Camilla leaned in to give Rhajat a kiss on the cheek. As she pulled away, Rhajat looked like she wanted to disappear.

“Uh, thanks.”

Camilla smiled. “Truly, the two of you make such a stunning couple. Well, make that a stunning family,” she added, gesturing to Kana.

“Aw, thanks Auntie Camilla!”

Corrin stepped back, and rested a hand on Kana’s shoulder. “So, Kana tells me you have some news for us?”

Camilla nodded. “I do. Hinoka and I are to be wed.”

Kana started to cheer, while Corrin immediately threw her arms around Camilla. “Oh my Gods! Congratulations, big sister!”

Rhajat giggled. “Indeed. I’m very happy for the both of you.”

“Thank you, darling,” Camilla grinned. “The wedding is going to be in Hoshido a few weeks from now, but would you mind if we stayed a while and did some planning here?”

“Of course not!” Corrin replied. “You know you’re welcome any time.”

“Wonderful! I had ideas regarding the feast and the decorations, and I would love to get your opinions on them.”

“…I think I’m going to take a walk.”

Camilla turned back to see Hinoka. Her face was red, and her breathing uneven. She had completely shut her out of the announcement, the greeting with Corrin, and was shutting her out now with the wedding planning.

Camilla gave her a pleading look. “Hinoka, love, why not come with us to talk. It is _our_ wedding after all.”

Hinoka stared at the ground. “I think you’re fine on your own. I need some air.”

“Hinoka, wait!” Camilla’s cry came too late, as she was already set on her path outside the castle gates.

“Where’s Auntie Hinoka going?” Kana asked.

Corrin gently grabbed Camilla’s elbow. “Is everything okay? I had thought that you two were just engaged.”

Camilla sighed. “We were. Things have… they have not gone well. I will tell you about it in time but for now I need some time to myself.”

Corrin nodded. “Whatever you need, Camilla. I’m going to see if Hinoka’s okay. Rhajat, can you and Kana show Camilla to one of the guest rooms?”

Rhajat nodded, and led Camilla up to the castle.

\--

The guest room was rather lavishly appointed, with silk sheets, a rather sizeable fireplace, and several ornate decorations. It was just the way Camilla liked it; dignified and just the slightest bit ostentatious. Her mind was too preoccupied with her beloved to truly enjoy her surroundings, though. In trying to avoid pushing Hinoka away with her possessiveness, she had pushed Hinoka away with her indifference.

_It’s her fault. You were nothing more than someone to manipulate to her. She pulled you away from your family to throw you away when you didn’t serve her purposes any more. The same as when you were a child. If only you had let her know there was a price to pay._

The voices of possessiveness and resentment were getting harder and harder to ignore. It may have driven off Selena at some point, but it did work for a while, didn’t it? Maybe she could keep Hinoka for longer this way. Maybe she could-

“Hey.” Camilla’s train of thought was broken by Rhajat’s voice. Turning around, she found her leaning on the door frame. “Everything okay?”

Camilla mustered her best smile. “Of course, dear. Is there any reason it shouldn’t be?”

Rhajat sighed. “Look, I’m not going to force you to talk, but I know how to tell when someone’s not okay. Corrin and I have seen you two together before. She’s always blushing and you’re always on about how cute she is, but not today.”

The phony smile dropped from Camilla’s face. “Is it truly so obvious?”

“Kind of.”

Camilla sat down on the bed. She and Rhajat didn’t typically speak at length, but she needed to talk to _someone_. “It has been a very difficult few days. I’ve learned that the way I love other people often ends up hurting them.”

Rhajat raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“I recently... I recently lost a very beloved friend of mine. I had been so possessive of her that I resorted to cruel threats to get her to stay, and when she no longer had to, she didn’t.  Before we made peace, I tried to hurt the people close to my dear sister to get her to come back to me, and me alone. Now, I feel the need to do the same with Hinoka. I tried to protect her from it, but just drove her away.” Camilla bowed her head. “I don’t suppose you understand.”

Rhajat scoffed. “And why not?”

Camilla blinked. “Well, you always seemed like someone who preferred to keep to themselves.”

“Sometimes, but not all the time. I know what it’s like a lot better than you think.”

“You do?”

Rhajat moved closer, sitting on the end of the bed. “Growing up on your own in a graveyard doesn’t prepare you so well for getting to know people. Sometimes people people just think I’m weird. I don’t care if they like me,” Rhajat paused for a moment. “Sometimes I’m weird in the wrong way, though.”

“What exactly qualifies as weird in the wrong way?” Camilla asked.

Rhajat began to nibble on her thumbnail. “Before we were together, I’d follow Corrin everywhere. Stare at her. Even when she didn’t want me to. I thought as soon as I didn’t have her in sight, I’d lose her.”

“I see.”

“She really didn’t like that. I knew if it made her feel bad, I had to stop it, but I was still afraid of losing her.”

Camilla nodded. “I guess you do know what it’s like after all.”

Rhajat smirked, reached into her pouch, and handed a small charm to Camilla. “Here. Keep this with you in… well, maybe something with pockets?”

Camilla examined it for a moment. “What is it?”

“It’s a charm I made for myself. It helps me to relax a bit when I’m feeling insecure.”

“Oh, how wonderful!” Camilla chimed, slipping it into her bra. “So this will help me to not feel like I need to be so possessive over Hinoka?”

Rhajat shook her head. “No. It doesn’t stop the feelings from coming.”

“Oh. Well, then what’s the purpose of it?”

“When those feelings come, it should help relax you and make it easier to deal with those feelings. I get it. When you love people deeply, you worry about them slipping away. There’s nothing wrong with caring, but when it gets to you too much, you feel like you have to do things. Things that aren’t really a good idea.”

Camilla could tell by the look in Rhajat’s eyes that she had a great deal of experience with that. It surprised her. At the tea parties Corrin would hold, Rhajat was always shy, and a bit on the odd side, but still seemed like a rather nice young lady. Camilla was also surprised that Rhajat seemed to pick up on her own experiences with love so well.

Camilla considered asking her more, but knew she was a rather private person. “Thank you, Rhajat. I appreciate you caring about me so much.”

“Well, I guess we’re sisters even moreso now, right? We’re supposed to look out for each other.”

Camilla gasped, and hugged Rhajat tightly. It was the first time Corrin’s wife had ever referred to her as her sister. “Of course we are, my dear!”

Rhajat smirked, and briefly returned the hug. “Okay, okay. Personal space.”

Camilla giggled, and pulled away. “Of course. Truly, Rhajat, my Corrin is lucky to have you.”

Rhajat threw her head back and cackled. “Ha! She really is.”

\--

Camilla had been waiting out in the courtyard for the past hour. Corrin still hadn’t come back with Hinoka. She didn’t know if Rhajat’s charm would actually work, but she knew that if Rhajat could have made things right with Corrin, she ought to be able to do the same with Hinoka. She had to be able to do the same.

She rose to her feet the second she heard the gate opening. Her breathing was getting heavy. She wanted nothing more than to hold Hinoka in her arms and tell her how loved she was. As the gate opened, though, it became clear that Hinoka hadn’t come back, yet. Instead, she saw a figure trying to drag a trunk inside, a pink hat sitting atop beautiful, silver ringlets.

“Forrest?”

Startled, he let go of the chest, and turned to face Camilla. “Aunt Camilla? Goodness, I didn’t think you’d be here already?”

“My travel plans changed,” Camilla giggled, throwing her arms open to hug her nephew. “You look as beautiful as ever!”

“Thank you!” Forrest smiled. “This is just perfect! Father told me you would be coming here, but with you here sooner, we can start making the dresses today! I have such wonderful ideas for the bridesmaids, oh and yours…”

“How lovely!” Camilla grinned. “Though let’s not forget yours as well. I want all my bridesmaids to be looking perfect for the day, after all.”

“Of course! Thank you so much for letting me be one, Aunt Camilla!”

“You’re most welcome dear. You mentioned your father sent you here. I thought he would have come with you?”

Forrest shook his head. “He said he had some business to attend to at the castle. I, well…” Forrest’s face seemed to fall as he spoke. “I did bring someone with me. She really wants to talk with you.”

“Oh? Should I be worried?”

Forrest opened his mouth to speak, when he was interrupted. “No, Lady Camilla. My orders are to protect the prince, nothing more.”

Camilla whipped around at the sound of the familiar monotone. The armor she once owned, the expressionless face, the blue hair, there was no mistaking it.

Standing in front of her was her former retainer, Beruka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we're getting near the end here! About 2 main chapters left, and one bonus chapter. ;)
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's read and commented. You're all the best. <3


	7. The Power to Choose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faced with the appearance of a former friend, Camilla's rage and cruelty boil to the surface. When she follows them to their natural end, though, what decision will she ultimately make?

If Camilla remembered one lesson growing up, it was the importance of a smile.

When men waged war against one another, there was always a display. There was the thumping of chests, statements of bravado, shouted promises of vengeance, and long dramatic speeches. Their intentions were always plain, and with that came vulnerability. Your foe could see how they vexed you, could know what your next move was going to be, could know exactly what they needed to do to goad you into making a foolish mistake.

A proper smile could conceal all that, could give your opponent a false sense of security before you plunged the knife right into their heart. One who was truly adept could fashion her smile into a weapon all its own, speaking words that could ruin whoever stood in their way. Strike fear into their hearts.

So when Camilla was faced with Beruka, the woman who had betrayed her after having been spared, the smile she presented to her was so heavy with malice, with murderous intent, that it might as well have been dripping from her chin.

“Beruka. I am surprised my brother would let his new lapdog stray so far from his sight. There are some truly dangerous people out in the world. Some who would not hesitate to skin a lost little puppy alive.”

“A-Aunt Camilla?” Forrest looked shocked.

Camilla’s smile turned sweet as she turned back to her nephew. “It’s okay, dear. Beruka and I are just having a conversation.”

Beruka cut in. “Camilla, I apologize. I know our last meeting did not end on the best of terms.”

A haughty, humorless laugh escaped Camilla’s lips. “Did not end on the best of terms? My darling Beruka, you betrayed me. Selena at least had some semblance of an excuse for wishing to escape me, but you? Ever since I spared your life, I had treated you with nothing but kindness, had I not?”

“Yes, Lady Camilla, you had.”

The corners of Camilla’s mouth curled upward even more, “Spare me the formalities. I’m no lady any more, as I’m sure you recall.”

Beruka just nodded.

“I showed you affection, loyalty, even love, perhaps,” Camilla purred, slowly walking towards Beruka. If she was intimidated, she gave no sign, eyes still locked with Camilla’s as she drew closer. “And how did you repay me?”

“As I have always told you, our arrangement was professional. That’s not why I’m here.”

“Then why have you come?”

“Because…” Beruka swallowed. “I’ve never been good at speaking my feelings, but I had come to see you as a friend. Xander becoming my employer shouldn’t have changed that, and I’m sorry it did. I’m here because I want to be there for you on your wedding day. I’d like to stand by you as your friend once more.”

Camilla blinked. She hadn’t imagined Beruka would actually see the error of her ways, let alone actually wish to participate in her wedding after all that had happened. It made her feel...

“Forrest,” Camilla began evenly, never taking her eyes off of Beruka. “Go into the castle. I’m certain your aunt Rhajat will help you to your quarters.”

“But why-“

“Beruka and I just need to speak, darling, that’s all.”

Forrest nodded, and picked up his things. “We’ll still get to work on those dresses tonight?”

“Of course! I couldn’t possibly forget that.”

“O-okay! Talk to you soon, Aunt Camilla.”

Camilla waited patiently as Forrest made his way to the keep. She just stared silently at Beruka. Beruka returned her gaze.

Then there was the sound of the keep door.

“Beruka, darling, do you remember when you first betrayed me, and I mused that I should have ended you so long ago?”

Beruka’s face was expressionless. “I do.”

Camilla chuckled humorlessly. “Daring to show your face to me again, and asking to be part of my wedding? You’re such a smart, cunning woman… surely you could have seen the danger in doing this?”

“I knew it’d be a possibility that you’d be angry. I would think that after what happened with Selena though, you might have been more understanding.”

The smile dropped from Camilla’s face at the mention of Selena’s name. She was truly beyond Camilla’s grasp now; _her_ retainer would never think to stoop so low as to use that against her. If there was any mercy in Camilla’s heart left for Beruka, it had been snuffed out completely. “I think it’s time that I corrected the mistake I made so long ago, don’t you, dear?”

She swore she saw a twinge of fear in Beruka’s eyes “I don’t want to fight you, Lady Camilla. If I’ve lost your friendship for good, then I’ll leave you be.”

“Oh come now,” Camilla sneered, her hand moving to the dagger she kept concealed in her boot. “There won’t be any of that happening. We’re far past that point in our relationship.”

Beruka grit her teeth. “It doesn’t need to be this way, Lady Camilla. Please,” there was a hint of pleading in her voice. “If you can’t forgive me, then you won’t see me again.”

Camilla giggled, brandishing her dagger. “Oh, my darling Beruka, I have no doubt of that. I’ll make sure of it. Whether you run, or whether you fight. Just like when you captivated me so long ago.”

Beruka’s breathing was getting heavy. Camilla didn’t think she had ever seen such pain in those eyes of hers. _Good_. Then, Beruka shut her eyes, her face was expressionless once more when she reopened them. “Very well,” she replied, heading over to her possessions. She picked up an axe, and then slid one across the ground to Camilla. “I’ll promise you a fair fight. I also promise you that this time, I’m going to eliminate my target.”

Camilla put her dagger away and picked up the axe.  As she felt the weight in her hands, she felt a rush that she hadn’t felt since the war’s end. A wicked grin adorned her lips. “And I promise that I’ll think of us the way we used to be when you take your last breaths. Now, say night night!”

With that, she lunged at Beruka, swinging for her head. Beruka narrowly ducked the blow, only to get caught with a knee to the face by Camilla, knocking her on her rear. Camilla raised her axe above her head for the killing blow, and then felt a sharp pain in her stomach as Beruka’s kick landed, forcing her to stagger backwards. Beruka leapt to her feet, advancing towards Camilla with vertical slices she sidestepped with relative ease. Making a quick hop backward, Camilla unleashed another wild swing at Beruka, missing her stomach.

“Amateur,” Beruka taunted. “Peacetime’s made you weak, Lady Camilla.”

“Oh, I’m just playing, darling,” Camilla chirped. “Such rudeness though, I think someone’s in need of a spanking!” Camilla caught Beruka right in the nose with the handle of her axe, blood gushing out shortly after. She followed up with a kick to Beruka’s knee, the blow landing hard enough to knock her off her feet. The impact of the fall knocked the axe out of Beruka’s hands.

Smiling, Camilla stood over her former friend, holding a finger to her lip. “Oh, poor darling, you’ve gone and ruined the armor I’ve given you. Don’t you worry, though. I promise this won’t hu-“

Beruka sat up to grab Camilla by her hair, and yanked her down to the ground. Camilla cried out in pain as her head bounced off the ground. Her vision was starting to blur. Before she could react, Beruka had climbed on top of her and was raining blows down on her face, each connecting with a sickening crunch. Camilla tasted something salty and metallic in her mouth, and her eyes became less and less able to focus on Beruka. Then she felt the hand around her neck pressing down and tightening its grip. Her throat stung. The situation was becoming desperate. Even without her weapon, Beruka had the advantage.

Camilla reached her arms up in an attempt to push Beruka away. She just growled and pressed more of her weight down on Camilla. She was starting to feel lightheaded now. Her struggling was slowly starting to get weaker. Perhaps peacetime had really made her weak. She had neglected keeping up with her training, instead focusing on looking after her brothers and sisters, and her beloved.

Her beloved.

Her sweet Hinoka.

Camilla thrust her fingers right at Beruka’s eyes. The assassin shrieked in pain, falling off Camilla. Sputtering and coughing, Camilla slowly got back up to her feet. She looked over at Beruka, who was still clutching at her face with one hand as she was trying to get back up. Camilla kicked Beruka in the ribs as hard as she could manage, sending her wheezing to the ground. Then another kick. Then another. When Camilla was finished, Beruka was writhing in the ground, trying to catch her breath.

Camilla knelt down over her, grinding a knee into her chest, and took the dagger from her boot. She pressed it to Beruka’s throat. “That was quite the effort, darling. I think it’s gone on long enough, though.”

“So be it, then,” Beruka replied coldly. “Do it.”

Camilla took a moment to observe the indentation of Beruka’s flesh where she rested the blade. She was exactly where Camilla wanted her. Finally, she would teach Beruka what it meant to walk away from her love. She would never let anyone else have her.

_But why do I need to possess her?_

Camilla froze. It wasn’t the first time she had a thought like this. It had flashed in her mind several times in her dealings with Selena or Corrin. It was always drowned out, though, by the desire for them to _need_ her. For her to be the source of all their happiness. For them to accept her loving guidance.

This was the first time she had heard the thought so clearly.

_No. I need to teach her a lesson._

_Why, though? She came seeking your forgiveness. Your friendship. Do you need more?_

Camilla wanted to say yes. It was easy to say yes. She had done it so many times before. Yet now, it was now longer the overwhelming desire it once was. The urge had been dulled.

She could fight it.

She glanced down at Beruka. Her hand was shaking, and the faintest trace of blood was visible on the blade. Breathing deeply, Camilla removed the blade from Beruka’s throat, instead gingerly dabbing at her neck with her shawl.

Beruka’s eyes widened. “Lady Camilla?”

“Hush, dear. I’ve wounded you,” she murmured, moving up to wipe the rest of the blood off of her face.

Beruka shot Camilla a confused look. “You realize you wanted to kill me, right?”

A sad smile crossed Camilla’s face. “I know. I… I see now how monstrous that was of me. How monstrous I’ve been to all the people I’ve loved. You, Selena, Corrin, even my darling Hinoka… you saw me as so many things, but I’ve viewed you all as possessions. Only worthwhile as long as you were in my grasp.”

Beruka slowly sat up, panting. “If you have been, it’s not as though you’re entirely monstrous.”

Camilla blinked. “You’re being awfully kind to me considering that I just attempted to murder you, Beruka.”

“You didn’t, though. When you spared my life before, then took me in to protect me from my employers, you saved me. The least I can do is forgive you for this.”

Camilla sighed. “I’m not certain I deserve that.”

Beruka shrugged. “I can’t see why you don’t. You had an opportunity to kill me because I wasn’t yours any more, and you didn’t. If you were really as bad as you thought, then I’d be dead right now.”

Camilla looked over at Beruka and smiled. Maybe there was hope for her after all. “I thank you for that, Beruka.”

The corners of Beruka’s mouth turned slightly upward as she nodded at Camilla. “I am sorry for how things turned out. In your employ or not, I should have understood that you were in a difficult position. Regardless of Xander hiring me, I should have been your friend.”

Camilla moved closer to Beruka. “You have nothing to be sorry for, dead. I should sorry for how I’ve acted… I was so upset when I found out you had left your place beside me, I just didn’t know what to do. Not that this excuses me.”

Beruka nodded again. “Lady Camilla… if you would sti-“

Camilla immediately yanked Beruka into a hug. “I would be honored to have you at my side on my wedding day, darling!”

Beruka awkwardly placed her hands on Camilla’s shoulders, slowly relaxing as the hug went on. “Thank you, Camilla.”

“Thank you, my dear Beruka,” Camilla murmured.

The two sat quietly after they broke, glad to once again be friends. Glad to once again have established that connection. Glad to-

“C-CAMILLA?! WHAT HAPPENED?”

Camilla looked up to find Hinoka running towards her, kneeling down beside her and cupping her face in her hands the moment she got close. “Y-you’re bleeding, Camilla! Are you okay? W-who did this to you? I swear I’ll cut them down right where they stand.”

Camilla giggled, much to Hinoka’s surprise. “Just some scratches, my sweet Hinoka. Beruka and I had to work a few issues out before we could renew our friendship!”

Beruka just tilted her head in Hinoka’s direction. “Princess Hinoka.”

“B-b-but you’re hurt! Camilla, you have to-“

Camilla leaned in and silenced Hinoka with a kiss. “It’s a long story, dear. I promise I’ll tell you all about it at dinner tonight.”

Corrin jogged up to the couple, trying to catch her breath. “Hinoka! I thought I told you to- Gods, Camilla!? Are you okay?!”

“Corrin! I’m doing just fine, my sweet little sister. Would you care to look after Beruka for me?”

Beruka raised an eyebrow. “I assure you, Lady Camilla, I’m fine.”

“Nonsense, dear. My sister will take wonderful care of you.”

“Hm. As you wish.”

Corrin just looked back and forth between Camilla and Beruka in disbelief. “Is someone going to tell me what just happened?”

“At dinner, darling,” Camilla cooed. “Now could you please do your big sister this favor?”

Corrin looked as though she was going to speak, but then fell silent helping Beruka up by the arm. “Will the two of you be long?”

“Not too long dear,” Camilla replied, running a hand through Hinoka’s hair. Gods, how she missed the feel of it between her fingers. “I’d just like to speak with her.”

Corrin nodded, and then lead Beruka towards the keep, leaving the two women alone.

Camilla was the first to speak. “Wherever did you go off to, darling? You had me so worried.”

Hinoka pulled back, anger flashing behind her eyes. “I had _you_ worried?! F-for days I thought I did something wrong, a-and that’s why you pulled away from me. I thought you m-might not even want anything to do with me! And now you’re telling me _you_ were worried?!”

Camilla looked downward. “You have every right to be upset with me, Hinoka. I felt myself becoming possessive of you… harmfully so, and wanted to spare you. I should never have pushed you away, though.”

“You shouldn’t have!” Hinoka cried out. “I’m going to be your _wife_ , Camilla! You can’t just push me aside like that.”

“I know, dear.”

“Y-you know what hurts most?” Hinoka’s voice was beginning to crack. “That you felt so ashamed of that part of you, you felt you had to suffer through it alone. How much that must have hurt… I should have been there for you! You should have l-let me be there for you!”

Camilla was silent, just gazing at Hinoka’s pained expression, and the tears starting to form in her eyes. She wouldn’t allow her hurt to continue. She couldn’t. “Come here, my beautiful girl,” Camilla whispered, pulling her close to her body almost desperately. She felt the sobs wrack Hinoka’s body as she buried her face in her shoulder. Camilla said nothing. She just held Hinoka tightly, pressing the occasional kiss to the top of her head as she let her emotions out.

“I’m here, darling,” she breathed. “I promise I’ll always be here.” Even holding Hinoka in her arms on the ground of the castle courtyard, the thoughts were still lurking in the back of Camilla’s mind. She still deep down felt the urge to tell Hinoka what she wanted to do if she ever left her again. Yet there was a presence now. A presence that helped her to feel… at peace. Camilla was content to hold Hinoka close. She was able to remind herself that they had pledged themselves to each other for the rest of their lives; one didn’t do that if they were intent on leaving any time soon. Hinoka was here with her, and Camilla fully intended to spoil her with as much love and affection as she could manage.

Eventually the sobbing began to abate, and Camilla tilted Hinoka’s head up. Camilla just stared at her adoringly. Gods, she had such a beautiful face. It was beautiful when her expression was hard and determined, when it was warm and affectionate, and now, when it was vulnerable in the way that only Camilla had ever seen. She slowly leaned in, kissing the spots on Hinoka’s cheeks where the tears had fell, then finishing with one gentle kiss on Hinoka’s lips. The injuries she sustained made kissing her painful, but Camilla could care less. Hinoka was worth it.

“I love you, Hinoka,” Camilla spoke, resting her forehead against Camilla. “As long as we both live, I’ll never push you away again.”

“I love you too, Camilla,” Hinoka murmured, draping her arms around Camilla’s neck. She knew there was much to be done. A wedding did not plan itself, and both she and Forrest had one more dress to make.

That could all wait, though. This moment needed to last a bit longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, one more official chapter after this! This last update might take a bit for two reasons. Firstly, it's going to be a BIG one. Secondly, I'm planning on writing a bonus chapter that I'm going to release as a separate fic for rating purposes. It WILL come, though. I've come too far now.
> 
> I know I thank her all the time, but seriously, I just about abandoned this fic when I felt my reach was exceeding my grasp, but LumenInFusco really pushed me to finish. I only hope you enjoy the final result. :)


	8. Betrothed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a decidedly eventful engagement, the preparations are complete. In front of their friends and family, Hinoka and Camilla finally marry.

“Hurry up, Auntie Camilla!” Forrest tugged hard on Camilla’s arm, leading her to the room Ryoma had set aside for the preparations. After what felt like an eternity, the big day was finally here. Her beloved Hinoka was finally to be her wife.

Her wife.

_My wife… oh how lovely that sounds! My sweet wife. My darling wife. My dear, lovely wife Hinoka. My-_

“Aunt Camilla?”

Camilla realized she had completely come to a halt. “Sorry dear! I was just thinking about today.”

Forrest smiled. “Well of course you should be! But we do need to hurry. The ceremony’s tonight, and you still need to see my final designs.”

“Of course, darling,” Camilla cooed, giving her nephew’s hand an affectionate squeeze. “I’m certain you did a lovely job.”

Forrest just kept smiling, and continued to lead Camilla to the room, stopping in front of the door. “You have to close your eyes first though, okay?”

Camilla eagerly complied, shutting her eyes tightly as Forrest led her inside. When she finally reopened them, she gasped. There was a set of four beautiful purple dresses. The lace trim looked as though it would have taken days to complete on even one dress, and each was carefully tailored to fit and flatter a different body type. Then, she saw her own dress. With the exception of purple lacing at the back, it was all white, adorned with pearls, cut to cling closely to her figure, with a low neckline and a generous slit for her legs.

It was perfect.

“Oh, Forrest!” Camilla hugged him tightly and planted a kiss on his cheek. “You’ve done such a wonderful job! I can’t wait for my princess to see me walk down the aisle in this.”

Forrest was beaming. “Thank you, Auntie Camilla!”

Camilla then felt a hand on her shoulder. “I’m certain your bride will find you very attractive in it, Lady Camilla.” She turned around to see Beruka smiling at her. She wasn’t sure what was more surprising; the fact that Beruka was smiling, or that someone had actually convinced her to put makeup on her. “Are you feeling prepared for the ceremony? If not, I could always do you a favor and-“

“No, Beruka, but I am glad you’re so concerned about me,” said Camilla, pulling her into a hug. In yet another surprise, she felt no resistance from Beruka, who simply returned the gesture.

“I suppose old loyalties don’t always fade, Lady Camilla.”

“You should try the dress on now, big sister!” Turning to her left, she saw Elise putting Rhajat’s hair into a set of pigtails not unlike her own.

“Mhm,” Rhajat added. “The big ceremony’s just a few hours away. We’re all getting ready.”

Camilla just grinned, and took the dress down from the dummy. It took all of her effort to prevent her excitement from getting the best of her and just yanking it off. She disappeared behind a privacy screen, hurriedly shucking off her clothes and slipping into the dress. The fabric felt so soft and smooth against her skin, and fit her like a glove. Peeking out from behind the screen, she gestured over to Beruka to help her with the corset lacing.

“How do I look?”

Beruka scanned her up and down. “You look very good, Lady Camilla.”

Camilla was beaming. “Thank you, darling.” She stepped out from behind the screen, and immediately felt Elise throw her entire weight at her.

“Oh my gods, big sister! You look so pretty!” Elise squealed. “I’m so happy for you!”

“Me too, Auntie Camilla!” Forrest added, his eye makeup only half-applied. “Do you like the dress?”

“Of course I do,” said Camilla, gesturing for him to come in for a hug. She threw her arms around both Forrest and Elise.

Rhajat smirked. “This reminds me of my wedding day to Corrin. You look almost as beautiful as her.”

Camilla raised an eyebrow, but decided that coming from Rhajat it was definitely a compliment. Her little sister was gorgeous after all. “Thank you, dear.” Smiling, she gestured for Rhajat to join in the group hug. She hesitated, but slowly made her way over, leaning in beside Camilla.

“Hey,” she whispered, “did that charm I make you help at all?”

“Of course, dear,” Camilla whispered back, earning a wide grim from Rhajat. Camilla then looked up at Beruka. “Beruka, don’t think I’ve forgotten you!” She beckoned her over.

“I am fine, Lady Camilla. Your words are appreciation enough.”

“And if I ordered you to join us?”

“I would tell you I am no longer in your employ,” Beruka replied. “Perhaphs though, I suppose I can make an exception.”

Camilla stretched her arms even further, grinning as Beruka made her way closer. “Wonderful!” Camilla held them all close, and squeezed them as tightly as she could manage. It had been a difficult time leading up to the wedding, but her loved ones were all here with her now on the day she had dreamed of for so long. Just the way it should be.

In the back of her mind, she knew there were exceptions. For today, though, she did her best to push them aside.

\---

It was a bright, beautiful day outside. Hoshido had many of them. As much as she enjoyed having Elise and Forrest fussing over her hair, makeup, and nails for hours, she relished the opportunity to stretch her legs and take in the day. She remained alert; if she and Hinoka were to run into each other before the ceremony, that would be simply unacceptable. She did managed to coax herself into relaxing somewhat, as she made her way between the smaller structures in the palace courtyard.

“…King Xander.” Hinoka’s voice was cold and hard as steel, and pierced Camilla as though it was an assassin’s dagger. _My brother? Here? Now?_

Camilla felt her throat tighten, and pressed herself tightly against a nearby wall. Her breathing uneven, she looked to the left and to the right, trying to spot where the voice had come from. She wasn’t one for hiding, but traditions needed to be upheld. She inched towards the corner, and felt something sour in the pit of her stomach as she carefully poked her head around .Sure enough, there he was. Her brother. Her estranged brother. The day before the ceremony that had destroyed their relationship.

“Just what are you doing here, anyways?” It was Hinoka’s voice, but Camilla couldn’t see her. She must have been hidden by the building. _Good_.

“An invitation from Lord Ryoma. It would be improper of me to decline.” There was a growing pit in Camilla’s stomach at the sound of his voice.

“Hmph.” Hinoka’s voice remained cold. “Well you might as well head right back to Nohr, because if you think I want you to have anything to do with my wedding after what you did to Camilla, I’ll-“

“Princess Hinoka, I’m not here to discuss Lady Camilla. I’m simply here to wish you well.”

“I don’t want your well wishes!” Hinoka began to raise her voice. “Camilla is your sister! If you’re here for anything you should be apologizing to her!” Camilla held her breath. She was at once excited to hear her sweet Hinoka standing up for her, and was worried that she might have yet to intervene.

“I will not comment on the state of Nohrian affairs.” Xander’s voice was low, any hint of friendliness gone.

“Nohrian affairs? You talk about your family like that?”

“This discussion is over. I came to wish you well, and I have.”

“Then you can take your wishes and-“

Then there was a new voice. “Lady Hinoka! King Xander!” Camilla groaned.  She didn’t know Hinoka’s retainer, Azama, very well, but she knew him well enough to be aware that he could be rather… abrasive. “Am I interrupting anything?”

Hinoka began to speak. “We-“

“Oh, good!” Azama cut in. “As I’m sure you know, it’s Hinoka’s wedding day, and she’s really quite busy and emotional right now. She can barely comprehend what she’s doing.”

Hinoka raised her voice once again. “I know exactly what I’m doing!”

“See? Losing her temper at her trusted retainer, she’s clearly not herself right now.”

There was a pause before Xander spoke. “…I see that.”

“Then you’re smarter than you look.” Camilla cringed. The last thing that needed to happen was for him to provoke Xander.

“…I beg your pardon?”

“I said you’re smarter than you look!” Azama repeated, louder this time. “In any case, with the princess so distraught and busy, I’m sure you have extremely important things to discuss with King Ryoma, yes?”

“I do need to thank him personally for the invitation.” Xander replied.

“Intelligent and well-mannered! You could learn a thing or two from him, Lady Hinoka!” Said Azama. Camilla could only imagine how beet-red Hinoka was at that comment. “We will see you at the ceremony, Xander.”

“I will see you then,” he replied, and then disappeared behind the corner. After a few moments of silence, she heard Hinoka’s voice speak up again.

“Azama? What the hell are you doing?!“

“Well, you had that look on your face again, Lady Hinoka, and we both know I’m very good at saving you from your own stupidity. It was a difficult decision this time, though. I’m already starting to think it’d be much more interesting to see you start an international incident at your own wedding!”

“I wasn’t going to start an international incident, Azama! And I didn’t ask for you to step in, either!”

Azama chuckled. “So what exactly were you going to tell him to do with his well wishes?”

“I-I don’t need to answer that!”

“Besides, if I didn’t step in, then Lady Camilla would have, and then you would have ruined that silly pointless, tradition she thinks is so important!”

Camilla felt her heart skip a beat. “Camilla?” Hinoka asked.

“Why yes, she’s just around that corner there. She really is terrible at hiding, and not just for the two most obvious reasons.”

Camilla sighed. At least she had managed to stay hidden from Xander. “Hinoka, my darling?”

A moment of silence, and then she heard the sound of footsteps moving rapidly towards her. “Wait!” Camilla cried out. “You aren’t supposed to see the bride before the wedding, remember?”

Hinoka giggled. “I guess you’re right.”

“I just told you that, Lady Hinoka. Surely you haven’t taken that much leave of your senses,” said Azama.

“Enough, Azama!” Hinoka barked. “So, did you hear everything?”

“I did,” said Camilla. “I appreciate your support of me, dear. Really though, you don’t need to push things so far on my account.”

“He hurt you. This is supposed to be a happy day for us, Camilla. I don’t want him being here to ruin that for you.”

Camilla smiled to herself. She was truly blessed to have someone as devoted as Hinoka. “My darling, while I won’t say that seeing and hearing him has been easy, there is nothing that could ruin today. I get to pledge my love to the sweetest, most beautiful woman I could ever dream of. How could I be anything but ecstatic?”

“O-oh! That’s w-wonderful.”

Camilla giggled. She could just imagine Hinoka stammering and blushing, and then herself kissing those glowing cheeks over and over again.

“H-how long again until the ceremony?”

“About an hour, dear,” Camilla grinned. “Are you excited?”

“So excited,” Hinoka replied. Camilla could hear the shakiness that crept into her voice.

“Are you two done asking each other obvious questions?” Azama cut in. “Some of us still have preparations to make!”

Hinoka groaned. “All right, you’ve made your point! Camilla, I’ll… see you soon.”

Camilla sighed happily. “I can hardly wait, my sweet princess.” She lingered for a while longer, listening to the bickering of Hinoka and Azama slowly fade out.

Gods, the next few hours couldn’t pass soon enough.

\--

“Are you ready, Camilla?” Ryoma asked, offering his arm to her. “Hinoka made her entrance at least five minutes ago.”

Camilla took in a deep breath. After all the preparations, it was truly happening. She savored the anticipation and the realization a moment more, before taking Ryoma’s arm. “I’m ready.”

Ryoma smiled. “Good, then we ca-“

“Wait.”

Both Camilla and Ryoma turned around to see Xander standing before them. Camilla spoke first. “Xander? What are you doing back here?”

His expression remained stoic. “Correcting a mistake,” he said, turning to Camilla. “Camilla, I… may have acted somewhat hastily so many months ago.”

Camilla was struck speechless. She was unsure whether she should slap him or embrace him.

“I believed, and still believed, that you made a mistake in renouncing your title. Truly, you would have made a great queen to our people, and believe you should have remained next in line, no matter how capable Leo is. At times, however, it is difficult for me to see beyond duty. I tried to put what I expect of myself onto you, and forgot that while you are, were, the crown princess of Nohr, that you were also my sister.”

Camilla smiled sadly. “I never forgot our people, Xander. I still intended to help them however I could.”

Xander sighed. “I know, but that’s not why I’m here. I’m here because as a brother, I wronged you, and I want to apologize unreservedly,” he said, bowing his head. “I also want to make it up. As someone pointed out to me,” he said, glancing over at Ryoma with very little sublety, “this might be the one chance I have to participate in something so special to my sister.”

Ryoma smiled. “He wasn’t so unreasonable. No moreso than Takumi, and even I managed to convince him to be on his best behavior today.”

Camilla looked back and forth between the two, and opened her mouth to speak when Xander cut her off. “Yes, he and I had a conversation about things. Even the more serious of us have older brother conversations,” he smiled. “So, Camilla, will you forgive me?”

Camilla giggled. Whatever feelings of hurt and betrayal she had were overwhelmed at the joy of her family being whole once again. “Will you walk me down the aisle, my dear brother?”

Xander glanced over at Ryoma, who nodded. “I would be honored to.”

Camilla practically threw herself at her brother, holding on tight to his arm. Ryoma was a good man, but _this_ was always how she had envisioned it from when she was a little girl. “How wonderful!”

Ryoma smiled. “I should get to my seat then. And you, Camilla, shouldn’t keep my sister waiting any longer!”

Camilla nodded. “I won’t.” With that, Xander lead Camilla out into the hall.

For a moment time froze as Camilla looked towards the altar. Azama was there, thumbing through a book. Forrest (who looked rather stunning), Beruka, and Rhajat stood to the left in shimmering purple lace dresses. Sestuna, Corrin, and Oboro stood across from them in red kimonos. Elise, Sakura, and closer to the aisle together, holding their instruments. Azura stood by them, taking deep breaths in and out. Camilla smiled. She felt blessed to have her family here, and to be invited into another one.

And there in front of the altar was Hinoka, looking stunning in her vibrant red and white kimono, blushing like even Camilla had never seen her do before. Though she admired Hinoka’s toughness, her strength, it wasn’t on display today. Today she was soft, gentle, and yet every bit as beautiful as she had ever been. It was all part of the wonderful person that was Hinoka. Camilla felt her breathing get heavier as she took her first step down the aisle, the notes of Azura’s voice, Elise’s violin and Sakura’s koto the perfect backdrop to the sight of utterly perfect beauty before her. Camilla’s heart skipped a beat as she caught her sweet Hinoka’s notice, tears forming at the corners of her staring eyes.

Camilla thanked the gods that she could look into those eyes every day for the rest of her life.

She was pulled out of her reverie by a tug on her arm. “Camilla, could you slow down?” Xander whispered. “It’s supposed to be a slow procession, and I’m having trouble keeping up.”

“Sorry, dear!” Camilla whispered back, breaking eye contact with Hinoka for the briefest of seconds and slowing her pace. Even that was too long as far as she was concerned. Eventually, a few moments later, she stood across from Hinoka. She fought the urge to coo and fuss over her as she saw the tears streaming down her cheeks, taking her makeup with it.

Azama chuckled. “Ruining everyone’s hard work by crying it off. How inconsiderate!”

Hinoka shot a glare at Azama. “Do you have to ruin every moment?”

“I was only teasing this time,” said Azama. “I think that softness is admirable in its own way, actually.”

Hinoka sniffled. “Really? That’s actually pretty sweet of you.”

“Of course it is! I’m not completely incapable of being nice!”

Camilla smiled. “I’m relieved to hear that.”

“In any case,” Azama glanced between the two, and began to address the gathering. “Kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido, we’re here today to celebrate the surprisingly non-politically motivated joining of Lady Camilla and Princess Hinoka! Now, as Princess Hinoka’s faithful retainer, I know for a fact she’s not always capable of making the best decisions for herself. I remember how I would have to patch her up after all the stupid mistakes she would make riding a-“

“Azama, dear,” Camilla interrupted with a smile and narrowed eyes, “Can we perhaps save the stories for the reception?” The silence in the hall had turned awkward.

“How rude!  I was going to get to you in just a moment, with how you may enjoy cutting throats but always with a smile. If you’re going to-“

“ _Azama._ ” Hinoka’s tone was warning.

He sighed in exasperation. “Oh, all right. Truthfully, both of these women are strong and passionate, yet have a goodness inside them that even I have trouble mocking sometimes. As Hinoka’s retainer, I am glad she found someone who makes her so happy, and someone who’s deserving of her.”

Camilla just smiled and stared at Hinoka. At this point it wasn’t even because she looked beautiful. She always looked beautiful. It was because even standing opposite one another, when she saw the look in Hinoka’s eyes she never felt more close and more _hers_ than she did right now. The love, the affection she felt for her Hoshidan princess felt overwhelming to the point it physically stung in her chest. It felt like at any moment it would suffocate her.

Yet it would be such a wonderful way to go.

Azama turned to Camila. “And now, the vows.”

Camilla took in a deep breath, never taking her eyes off of Hinoka. Having practiced the vows for what felt like hours last night, she was ready. “My darling, beautiful Hinoka. Never in my wildest dream would I have thought the enmity between our people wold blossom into something so fulfilling, wonderful, and perfect. I pledge that you and no other will have my heart for as long as I will live. I swear to look after you and take care of you for the rest of our lives. I swear to never view you as a possession, but as the incredible, strong woman I want to share the rest of my life with. I swear that when we have children, and there will be children,” both women giggled, “that I will protect them and you, and ensure our marriage is the very model of love and dedication for when they find love of their own. Princess Hinoka…” Camilla sniffled. Try as she might, the cracks in her composure were beginning to show. “I take you to be my wife until the day I die, and whatever awaits us beyond.”

She wiped at the few tears at the corner of her eyes. Beside her, she caught a glimpse of Elise and Sakura both sobbing and holding on to each other. Hinoka’s lip was trembling.

Azama smiled. “And you, Hinoka?”

She reached for a crumpled piece of parchment she had tucked away in her Obi. Hands trembling, she unfolded it and began to read. “Lady Camilla, I-I mean Camilla, it’s hard to think of all of the different things I love about you. I love how you would do a-anything for your loved ones. I love how fiercely you protect them. I love how… Gods…” Hinoka took a deep breath, trying to stop herself from weeping.

Camilla, smiling, took her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “It’s okay, my dearest.”

Hinoka took a moment to regain her composure, and then continued. “I love how you make me feel, and how you’ve been there for me. I promise that as your wife, I’ll _never_ let a-anything hurt your, our family, or our kids. I promise to stay by your side every day, every night, every season. I swear that every day I’ll keep trying to be a better woman for you.” Hinoka paused again, breath hitching. “I-I’ve never been as sure about anything as I am sure I want to be yours. Forever.”

Camilla, just smiled, slowly tracing circles on the back of Hinoka’s hand. She couldn’t have dreamed a better day if she tried.

“Well then,” said Azama, “I suppose the ‘I do’s go without saying?”

Hinoka nodded emphatically. “I do.”

“I do,” Camilla whispered.

Azama grinned. “Then I pronounce you wife, and… other wife.” The two brides laughed. “You may kiss-“

Camilla didn’t let Azama finish. She pulled Hinoka in suddenly, a hand on either of her shoulders, and kissed her passionately. She felt Hinoka’s body melt against her own, the sound of applause from the audience barely registering in her ears.

Hinoka was her wife. That was the only thing that mattered.

\--

The toasts at the reception came and went, Camilla applauding and giving gracious thanks as was expected of her. Truthfully, though, she had barely heard the words that her friends and family had said. Though normally she relished old family stories, for tonight none of them could hold their focus.

Rather, Camilla’s attention had been taken with her wife. The way her cheeks matched her hair in an embarrassing story. The way her lips curved when she laughed. The feeling of calloused yet gentle hands intertwined with her own beneath the tablecloth. The anticipation of what awaited her when the celebration was over and they could retire to Hinoka’s chambers alone. She felt a tug in her core just imagining it.

Most of all, it was simply the idea that Hinoka was now her wife. _Her wife._ That meant whatever happened, the two were to be joined forever now. Camilla had always been an affectionate person, and always a romantic, but as she thought of their life together, the tightness in her chest refused to abate.

She leaned in as she reached for another glass of wine. “I love you,” she whispered to Hinoka, making sure her lips brushed ever so slightly against her ear. She drunk in the sight of her reddening face.

“I love you too,” Hinoka murmured back, squeezing her hand. It took all of her willpower not to pull Hinoka on top of her and into a long passionate kiss right then and there.

She was snapped out of her reverie by a tap on her shoulder from Beruka. “Lady Camilla,” she whispered, handing her a slip of paper. “I’ve been asked to deliver this note for you.”

“A note?” She asked, examining it for a moment. “Who asked you to give this to me?”

“Someone who wants to speak with you, and you alone” Beruka replied, a thin smile crossing her lips. “I can assure you you’re in no danger, but I don’t want to speak on their behalf.”

Camilla nodded. “Thank you, Beruka.” Opening up the note, she read “ _Balcony. Ten minutes._ ” She supposed a little bit of intrigue wouldn’t be entirely unwelcome at the wedding.

“Camilla?”

Feeling Hinoka lean closer, she slipped the note between her breasts, turning around to face her wife. “What is it, my dear?”

“Is everything all right? Beruka looked like she was giving you something.”

Camilla smiled and gave Hinoka a quick peck on the lips. “It’s fine, my love. I promise. Do you think you can entertain our guests for a while, though? I need to get some air.”

Hinoka raised an eyebrow. “Camilla…”

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” said Camilla, touching a hand to Hinoka’s cheek. It’s just some business to attend to, and I promise I will explain it to you when I am finished.”

Hinoka paused for a moment, and uneasy look on her face, then nodded. “Okay, I trust you. But don’t take too long! This is our night, after all.”

Camilla leaned in to kiss her. “I wouldn’t dream of it, my princess.” With that, she excused herself from the table, and made her way over to the balcony. Removed from the reception, the sounds of the party had become white noise. It was almost soothing.

Either the ten minutes had passed much sooner than she expected, however, or her guest had arrived early. A cloaked woman stood near the door, remaining silent. The whole thing made Camilla somewhat uneasy, but if Beruka had assured her she was going to be safe, she believed her.

“Were you the one who gave me the note earlier?”

The woman said nothing in response. Rather, Camilla gasped as the woman pulled her hood off, revealing a set of fiery red pigtails. “Selena!”

“Gods, Camilla, could you keep it down? I’m trying to keep a low- oof!”

Camilla grabbed Selena and hugged her tightly. Beruka had told Camilla she couldn’t find a trace of Selena. And now here she was. Her retainer. Her friend. “I’m so happy to see you again, darling,” Camilla murmured, giving her one last squeeze for good measure before letting go. “You’re looking well, dear.”

Selena smirked, and looked Camilla up and down. “Thanks! You look pretty, too.”

Camilla smiled. “I would certainly hope so. Have you been enjoying the reception so far?”

Selena’s eyes darted to the side. “A bit. I had a few snacks, but I’m trying to stay out of the way. I wanted to congratulate you, though. So, congratulations!”

Camilla smiled, and hugged Selena again. Yet another had come back to her. “Thank you, dear!”

A silence passed between the two women. Camilla wanted to ask so many things of Selena; did she go back to her homeland? Why had she stayed hidden? She decided to speak first.  “I had hoped you might have sought me out before the ceremony. I would have welcomed you back in to my wedding party.”

Selena smiled sadly. “Heh. I’m happy for you and Hinoka, but, I think I wanted to spare myself that.”

“What do you mean?”

Selena sighed. “Look, don’t read too much into it, but well… you and Hinoka getting together was… ugh, this is way harder than I thought it was going to be!”

Camilla looked quizzically at Selena. “What is?”

Selena looked at her feet. Her cheeks were flushed, and she wore a frustrated expression on her face. “Look, it wasn’t always easy for me to see you and her together, all right?”

“And why was that?”

Selena kept her gaze averted. “That’s kind of why I’m here. I, well… there’s something I should have told you. I… might have had feelings for you.” Camilla, shocked, opened her mouth to speak, but Selena held up her hand. “L-look! Let me finish. I’m not here to try and break you and her up. I am happy for you, really. But I wanted to let you know, because I know I was really quick to try and get away from you after what happened with Xander, and I’m sorry.”

Camilla sighed. “Selena, you have absolutely nothing to apologize for. I know I’ve not always been a good liege. I’ve not always been a good person,” said Camilla, resting a hand on Selena’s shoulder. She still looked away from Camilla. “I thought that if I cared about someone, I needed to keep them in my grasp, and that whatever I did to do that was justified. I only recently learned I don’t have to be that person anymore. For what I did before though… I am truly, truly sorry. As for your feelings,” she took a deep breath. “I will be honest as well. I loved you dearly as a friend, but any thoughts I had of us ended with my Hinoka. Truthfully, I’m glad for that.”

Selena winced, as though Camilla had just pierced her heart. “D-do you have to be that blunt about it?”

“I think you misunderstand me. Selena, I was honored to call you my friend and retainer. But the person I was then? She was unworthy of your affections. You deserved much better, and I know that if you return to your homeland, you’ll find someone deserving of all that you are.”

After a long silence, Selena’s eyes finally met Camilla’s. “You really mean that?”

Camilla smiled. “Of course I do.”

Selena smirked. “Heh. You know, there was someone back in my homeland I always had thoughts about. She was royalty, too. Maybe I can look her up.”

“She would be lucky if you did, dear.”

Selena giggled. “Hey, and t-thanks for the talk. For the apology, for the encouragement, for not being so judgmental of me.”

“Of course. Selena, know wherever you are, you will always have a place here.”

Selena smiled, and put her hood back up, wrapping her arms around Camilla in one last hug. “Hey, if you and Hinoka ever find your way to my homeland… look for me, all right? I might be going by a different name but trust me, you’ll know it’s me.”

Camilla, hugging back tightly, nodded. “I most certainly will. You’re quite unforgettable.”

Breaking apart from the hug, Selena took a moment to steady her breathing. “Tell Hinoka I said congratulations. Goodbye, Camilla.”

Camilla smiled sadly. “Goodbye, Selena.”

With that, Selena, clad in her hood, entered the reception hall and disappeared into the crowd. Camilla sighed. Though she was glad to see Selena the one final time to make amends, it was bittersweet. She found herself desperately hoping this wouldn’t be the last time they saw one another. For a time, she stayed on the balcony with her thoughts.

Some time later, she heard a familiar voice. “There you are.” Camilla felt strong arms wrap around her waist, and a head resting against her shoulder.

Smiling, she traced her fingers over Hinoka’s, her heart skipping a beat as they touched the ring. “Just taking some air and meeting an old friend, my darling.”

“Old friend?”

“Selena, actually. That was what the note was about.”

She felt Hinoka stiffen somewhat. “I thought that she had already gone off?”

“So did I,” she replied, “but she wanted to congratulate me and clear the air between us.”

“Is everything all right?”

Camilla leaned her head back, so that she was face to face with Hinoka. “Of course it is.” Turning around in Hinoka’s arms, she tilted her head down to place a soft kiss on her lips. “I have you, and I’ve never been so happy in my life, my sweet.”

“Me too,” Hinoka sighed, pulling herself closer and resting her head against Camilla’s chest. Her darling wife felt so warm, so vital. Hinoka tilted her head up to look at Camilla. “I wanted to let you know they’re starting the dancing soon.”

“I thought you weren’t much of a dancer, darling.”

“W-well, I’m not. But I know in Nohr you’re supposed to have the first dance. And I don’t think I’ll crush your feet too badly,” Hinoka grinned.

Camilla giggled. “I’m sure you’ll do fine, Hinoka.”

With that, the two joined arms, and made their way back inside, and towards the dance floor. The royal musicians were playing soft music as the others waited along the sides for the couple to begin. Seeing the uneasiness on Hinoka’s face, Camilla planted a kiss on her cheek. “It’s okay, dear. Once we get things started, they’ll be off on their own.”

Hinoka nodded, and placed a hand on the small of Camilla’s back, the other holding her hand. Camilla, grinning, draped her arm over Hinoka’s shoulder and leaned her head against her. She felt her wife pull her closer. Blissful was the only way to describe the feeling. Savoring the moment, the two of them swayed gently to the music. No sounds passed between them other than the occasional contented sigh.

At the edges of her vision, Camilla caught a glimpse of Leo frustratedly trying to stop Niles’ hands from drifting down to his rear. She saw Rhajat and Corrin clinging tightly to one another. She saw Beruka trying her best to avoid listening to Azama, who had found a spot near her. She saw Ryoma and Xander standing outside the dance floor, looking on the both of them with pride. She saw Elise and Sakura trying to help Setsuna, who had somehow managed to get herself caught in the tablecloth. She saw Takumi strike up a conversation with Azura, offering her a drink.

In the centre of her vision, most importantly, she saw Hinoka. The love of her life. The woman she would never leave the side of.

No matter what the future held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, better late than never, eh? Thank you all for your patience and thank you all so much for sticking with me to the end here! I hope you're satisfied with the final chapter!
> 
> Looking forward to working on some of my other projects now, as well as a very special bonus chapter to this fic ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Once again, thank you all for reading. <3

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to LumenInFusco, who's beta read nearly all of my work and has helped me immeasurably to become a better writer. <3 If you like Homestuck or Life is Strange, check her stuff out!


End file.
